At Gun Point
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: With a scar on his left hand from where Itachi shot him, Sasuke sets out after his shady elder brother. But what happens when he finds a matching mark on Itachi's right hand? The Uchiha brothers are more alike than they'd like to admit. ItaDF AU NoPairing
1. Chapter 1

This Fan fiction was written specially for veiwing on my deviant art account, so the setup is slightly different becuase I couldn't make use of italics, bold, or underlining. I'm a little ashamed of posting this because the idea started off as a cheap rip off another fic written by my most loyal reader- **zelda4ever**. The idea has evolved greatly, so I truly hope that this completely different from _Ryuujin_. Please don't get mad at me. DX

**Summary:** This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

**_Special thanks to Gavrieel on DA for prewriting support and the name 'Hakumei'. Also to zelda4ever for writing Ryuujin and being inspirational._**

At Gun Point  
By Aster Uchiha

A group of men in plain black pants and button up shirts stood around him. Red eyes filled with confusion and determination peered from under a veil of raven hair that swept back into a ponytail almost halfway down his back. Each of these people were presented as nothing more than shadowy silhouettes in the darkness. Tension was nigh suffocating him, and didn't dare raise his head for a good look around; the timing was wrong. It was then that the sinister circle parted, making way for something even more evil than themselves - if such a thing was possible.

The same unsettling shade of black hair concealed half of the new man's face, and his long hair fell in gentle, spiked waves down his back. Itachi straightened up, making clear that he lacked the fear they expected in him. He stared this new person down, unable to see his eyes. The man opened his eyes to reveal a brilliant crimson gaze, almost shining with its own consuming light. Itachi stared into another set of unsettling blood-colored sharingan eyes. He couldn't understand it, but for the first time, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. However, the inexplicable terror replaced itself with anger. What right did this man have to bully him like this?

His thoughts were cut short as the shadowed man spoke in calm, clear, and surprisingly velvet voice. "Uchiha Itachi…" The syllables rolled off his tongue in a way that flipped Itachi's stomach. Who was this bastard? "Welcome… To the true purpose of Uchiha….Hakumei."

It was then that this mysterious man explained the clan's purpose to him. Every word was like the swish of a hypnotic pendulum, leading him deeper and deeper into an inescapable trance.

"You are one of us. You pay allegiance to me, and only me. The rest of the clan has no power over you. Do not forget where your loyalties lie."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shisui stared up at him, breathing hard and chained to the small wooden chair. Blood dripped from his chin, and he sported several long gashes after hours of torture. Still, his determination refused to die, and he wouldn't spill a word to the shady figure standing outside the circle over light hanging over him.

"You bastards! Burn in hell!" he threw his weight forward, rocking the crimson-varnished chair dangerously, and continued swearing and yelling at him. "You're a bunch of fucking blood traitors! The most painful, drawn out death this world has to offer wouldn't do you justice!"

"Is that what you think Shisui-san?" The voice was familiar, but chilling, calm and sadistic in tone. "Blood traitors who deserve to burn in hell? The same thing could be said of this pathetic clan… Maybe it is the clan who should die slowly and painfully."

His heart pounded in his chest. There was no way that was the voice he thought it was. It simply wasn't possible. His head spun, and he felt his sanity beginning to crack. "No… No…" He sounded as though he was pleading with himself. "Fugaku… He will destroy you. No matter how far you run- how well you hide! He's leading them, and it's all over for you! All of you!"

"So… the rumors are true." It was the same disturbing voice whose owner he was so desperately trying to deny. Black dress shoes and the bottom of pattern less black pants showed in the cone of wavering light. "Thank you Shisui-san…" The silhouette joined him in the mark of the spotlight. He watched in horror as the light fell over a slender, perfectly carved body, racing towards the face he so frantically wished he wouldn't see. "Now we know for sure," the isolated lumination etched out a confident, pointed chin and thin, pale lips. "My father is heading this." Uchiha Itachi stepped into the light, smiling grimly.

He fingered a gun holster on his narrow hips delicately. The smile left his face, and was replaced with dank resignation. "I really am sorry about it having to be this way, Shisui-san. I need certain abilities, and only you can afford them to me. It was only for convenience that we combined my needs with the organization's needs for information." His voice was soft and even, with an edge of pity. "Forgive me."

"What are you raving about? Itachi- You've gone insane!" Shisui screamed at him, eyes widening in fear. Itachi slid the gun from its holster in one graceful motion. "What the hell are you thinking?! Do you have any idea-"

An explosive bang rang out in the small concrete room. Blood spattered over the wall behind Shisui in intricate designs. His head fell forward and hung limply, the soiled chains holding his empty body up.

"I truly am sorry, but it had to be done." His voice cracked. The pain was already blurring his vision as Itachi slipped the gun back in its place. He rushed from the room, not bothering to clean up after himself, and as the agonizing stabbing sensation in his head increased in intensity, his steps became quicker. By the time he collapsed on his bed away from home, the throbbing pain took him and he doubled over, grinding his teeth and holding his screams inside his throat. His blood flowed over his cheeks, and as the world careened around him. He was sure the earth would fall away at any second, leaving him to tumble through an unending darkness for all eternity.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Light fell over him, caressing his chest with warmth from the window. Itachi rolled onto his back, pulling in a shaky breath. The agony was over, but his body was still heavy and awkward feeling. Closing his eyes, and focusing his chakra, Itachi reopened his eyes to the mangekyo sharingan for the first time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The hall windows cast bars of light in his path, but he slid through them without causing disturbances in their pattern. He knew what he was going to find, but it still turned his stomach to hear his father's voice behind the closed door. Itachi pressed his back against the smooth wood, listening and trying to find a loop hole he could bring to 'Him,' rather than this senseless slaughter. But it was then he realized it wasn't senseless, it was necessary.

"Haven't you heard them whispering? Itachi… Our son… He is with them!" He recognized his mother's gentle, but commanding voice. "Do you really think you can still do this?"

"I have to." He heard the click of a gun being cocked. His father no doubt knew he was waiting behind the door. "He has betrayed us, his parents – and the clan. Itachi has gone to a place beyond our reach, and if we don't strike, they will come at us from the shadows. This is the end, but of what I'm not sure."

The door creaked with finality and expectation as Itachi pushed it open. His father's eyes narrowed, but he didn't turn around. Itachi's gun was aimed and ready. "I know what it is the end of."

Two shots tore the air, reverberating through the Uchiha compound. It was mere seconds before the rest of the clan began appearing. And one by one, they fell. One explosive sound for each leaden thump of a dead body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke shifted his school bag on his shoulder. The day had passed slowly, and the annoying pink-haired girl had stared at him all through trig. His mood had been in the gutter, but it was slowly brightening as he thought of coming home to relax. He smiled slightly as he approached the entrance the Uchiha complex. Stepping with lithe grace, he walked down the streets, at first taking no note of the absence of activity. But slowly, it dawned on him that there should have been more people out on the avenues at this time; it was barely sunset.

He quickened his steps, sensing that something was wrong. Abruptly, he turned a corner to find the street filled with his kinsmen, face-down in their own blood. Sasuke's first instinct was to hunt down whatever, or whoever, had done this, but as a shot rang out into the stillness, he slammed himself against a shop's wall and pulled his gun.

Their father had been teaching him to shoot a handgun recently. He had never asked why, it had been a customary skill for all Uchiha. By the age of eighteen, the sharingan had been awakened, and their firearms skills had been honed with an extreme intensity, making them the best on Konoha's police force. It wasn't destiny or fate - simply the way of things.

But now the knowledge was making itself useful. Sasuke was only sixteen, but he usually felt he could handle himself. Until now. Whatever had done…this- it was far more powerful and lethal than he wanted to imagine. His stomach flipped, and he could hear gradual, leisurely footfalls coming his way. It was killing him, but he stayed in hiding, waiting for the prime moment to attack his still unknown target.

The footsteps stopped just short of where he needed them. The murderous creature responsible for this bloodshed had sensed him. He knew he should run, there was no way he could stand up to something like this - it bordered a force a nature. But he ignored his screaming conscience and numbed himself, preparing for the intense battle staring him down.

Casting off any further thought, he sucked in a tense breath, and jumped into the crimson boulevard. It was worse than anything he could have imagined. His knees trembled as though he had punched in the stomach and he couldn't breathe. Already, his hands were shaking, and his legs were giving way. But it didn't matter as shock and terror rooted themselves within him. Itachi stared down on his trembling brother, gun held lazily toward his chest.

"Y-you…" Sasuke hadn't been touched, but it felt as though he'd been beaten, leaving him gasping for air. "You did... this!" His eyes flitted over the bodies scattered on the ground like spilled toys.

Itachi laughed softly and smirk curled his lips. "Brilliant deduction, sharp as usual." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and snaked shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"You bastard!" He yelled, tearing the pistol's cross airs from the ground and pointing them at Itachi in shaking hands. His index finger slid around the trigger, but he seemed to lack the strength to pull it.

He laughed down on him again. "You're going to shoot me?" It sounded as though he was telling a joke.

Itachi started to speak again, but Sasuke cut him off, "Shut the hell up, you sick fuck! I'm gonna fill you full of lead in about five seconds!"

"Why five seconds?" Itachi taunted him.

It was all Sasuke needed. Squeezing the trigger until his knuckles turned white, he opened fire. The lax look about his brother disappeared, and he whipped his gun around expertly, sending his own bullets to meet Sasuke's. His eyes widened in terror as Itachi's shots knocked his own out of the air. The gun nearly slipped from his suddenly sweaty grip, but he clung to it in desperation. Swinging his arms wildly, he tried to fire another shot, but Itachi was faster. Another explosive sound tore the air, and then pain ripped through Sasuke's left hand. The gun skittered away and he crumpled to his knees, clutching his hand.

Itachi stepped toward him deliberately as blood pooled in Sasuke's lap. His younger sibling stared at him with hatred and agony as he kicked the gun away.

"You… You bastard…" he was panting now, and Itachi continued to advance.

He raised the muzzle of the gun from the ground. "Can you still move your fingers?" The words slipped out gently, promising a death violently opposite his calm tone of voice.

"Stay… Stay away..!" Sasuke tried to crawl away backwards, but his lengthy footfalls were coming faster than he could escape. He was choking on liquid in his throat, and he realized tears were streaming down his face. "Leave me alone…!" His voice was barely more than a petrified gasp.

More gentle laughter wafted to him. "How pathetic… You were just threatening me, and now you're practically begging."

The words meant nothing to him as blood loss made his senses hazy. "Stay... away…!" He was choking on his own tears, and becoming more and more blinded by them. "Don't!" Sasuke wasn't sure what he was asking him not to do, but the words fell from his lips in fear and without thought.

"Hm," the sound was cold, and he could almost hear Itachi make his decision. "I had hoped," There was a pause as Itachi surveyed his wounded brother, "I had hoped you were stronger. I am disappointed in you."

The words seemed to have no effect, except for making Sasuke cower in dread. "Stay a-awaay…" His speech was becoming slurred has he lost more blood from his hand. There wasn't much time before he passed out.

"It's because of this disappointment," Itachi continued, "That I'm letting you live." He turned his back on him, striding into the dusk.

Sasuke curled in on himself. His hand hurt like all hell, and the pain had paved the way for fear to control him, but slowly another emotion rose behind it. "I …."

Itachi watched him, writhing in restrained agony over his shoulder.

His voice took on an edge it hadn't had before, and his features contorted in disgust. "I…. hate you." The words were clearer than anything else he had said the entire time.

"Good." Itachi smirked over his shoulder, fading into the shadows of twilight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I have several chapters in reserve because I type this when I hit a block on _Redemption In Your Eyes_. Updates can be expected weekly, at least until I catch up. **PLEASE REVIEW**, or no update on the 10_th_.

I've already got it for you, but I don't have to post it here. This has already taken off on **DA**. Just thought you might want some incentive. _**C:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: This chapter contains quite a bit of language and suggestive content. It also has a rather violent begining._

**_Special thanks to zelda4ever for being the ONLY reviewer so far, and inspiring this fan fiction... Not to mention correcting my spelling of 'Point'. Isn't micrsoft Word's spell check just the best? lol_**

At Gun Point Part 2  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi gasped as fingers were dug into his throat and his body was slammed into the wall with a resounding thud. Panic rose in his chest, but he ignored it, reaching for the gun he carried on his hip. The world was already beginning to go black as his breath was forced from him. His fingers brushed the pistol's handle, but then his attacker had his wrist pinned to the wall.

"I told you to kill ALL of them," he could feel the man's breath in his ear and it turned his stomach cold. "Why did you disobey me?"

Gasping for air, and fighting for consciousness, he answered slowly. "I only left one… Is that so bad?!"

The grip on his throat tightened and cried out in pain, still desperate for air. "It wasn't your place to do so!" The mysterious sharingan leader flipped out a switchblade from his sleeve and rammed the chilly metal through the back of Itachi's right hand. He smiled as he screamed in agony and blood traced trails from the corners of his mouth. Abuse and torture were his specialty and hobby. "Now… When I tell you to do something… What do you say?"

Itachi panted as he loosened his hold enough for him to breathe. Still breathless, he glared at him. "I say… Go fuck yourself."

The taller, more powerful man squeezed his throat and began to drag the knife through his hand and dig the blade into the wall. "What do you say?" His voice was deadly calm.

Itachi's body was shaking after the abuse it had taken; and even without the suffocating hand clinging to his neck, the room was spinning. It was then that he realized, it didn't matter who he was, the shadow holding him would take his life without a second thought. Swallowing his pride, he answered under his breath. "Yes…"

Fingers curled in and drew blood from his throat. "Yes, what?"

Itachi hesitated, gritting his teeth. The knife began to move across his palm, tearing through flesh and bone. Choking on another scream, he cast aside his pride and dignity. "Yes… Master."

He watched as a sadistic smile spread over the other man's face. "Good." With one last painful jerk of the knife, he used it to pin Itachi's hand to the stone wall and released him.

His weight collapsed, and the switchblade held his arm and mutilated hand above his head. Itachi gasped, realizing that if he continued to hang like this, the blade would eventually tear through the skin between his fingers; he would never use his hand again. Sucking in a shaky breath, he tried to stand, and his knees buckled again. He bit his lip until it bleed, silencing his pain.

The door opened as he made another attempt to free himself. "Dear God- what the hell did you do?" Sasori rushed forward, pulling Itachi up. "Shit, damned rookie."

Itachi laughed softly between pained breaths. "I didn't…. obey him…" He leaned on Sasori as much as he dared, not wanting to injure his hand anymore than it already was.

"You new recruits are fucking stupid, aren't you?" Sasori bent around him, surveying the wound. "Shit, this one has poison in it. What the hell did you do to piss him off so badly?"

"Like I said," Itachi muttered, shaking his head. "I was 'disobedient.'" He sounded as though he was mocking the man who had beaten him.

"You don't learn, do you? Shut your damned mouth before you get yourself killed." He pushed Itachi against the wall. "I need you to try to stand on your own for a few seconds, can you do that?"

"Of course I can fucking stand…" Itachi murmured, pressing his weight against the wall to try to hold himself up.

"No wonder he beat you." Sasori pressed Itachi's elbow against the stone and gave the knife a hard jerk. It held fast, until he pulled again. He watched Itachi's face twist in pain as the switchblade clattered to the floor. "C'mon. I can help you with the poison too."

As Sasori let him go, Itachi nearly collapsed forward onto him. "Is… Is this… the poison?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," He pulled the younger man's arm around his shoulders and began to drag him along. "Just stay awake for me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He watched Itachi's eyes begin to drift closed.

Sighing heavily as he nearly carried Itachi to his medical chamber, he muttered under his breath, "Fucking new recruits. Always getting themselves beaten to hell and back."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi opened his eyes slowly. The world was blurry, and most of his body was numb. Gradually, his vision and feeling began to return. He turned his head in a painful manner to see the person wrapping his hand. "What the fuck…?"

"Shut up and stay down." It was an order as the redhead secured the gauze. "That was one hell of a poison he had in that knife."

"I see…" Itachi mumbled, letting the memory trickle back. Sasori released his hand and he tried to sit up.

He hit him in the chest, knocking him down roughly. "Damn it! Are you retarded? Stay down!" he hissed, shooting Itachi a scathing glare.

Itachi returned the nasty look and replied with as much venom as he could muster, "I'm NOT retarded."

"Nice come back ass-tard." Sasori crossed his arms, eyeing him tiredly. He watched as Itachi sank into the hard, plain patient's bed. The poison had drained him and nearly killed him. He was pale from it, and the toll it had taken on his body was all too clear to see. The younger man's silence irritated him now. "Most people show gratitude when another person saves their life," he growled.

"Thanks…" In his monotone, it sounded like a question.

He sighed, realizing just how disabilitated Itachi was after the ordeal. It would be some time before he was anywhere near normal. "Welcome." Turning to leave, Sasori added over his shoulder, "Sleep, you dumbshit."

"Yeah, yeah…" Itachi mumbled distractedly, leaning his head limply into the deflated pillow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two people stood in the center of a bare, underground room. The stone walls and floor only added to the dreary effect, and that was discounting the building style the place had carried over from last century. A blonde man crossed his arms and gave Sasori a smug glare. "So… I'm getting stuck with this loser?" Deidara sighed heavily.

"You almost got me killed on that last mission, I've HAD it with it you, dumb ass!" Sasori rubbed his burned forearm. "You and your damn 'art' are out of fucking control. Maybe Uchiha'll beat you into line."

As if on que, Itachi strolled in through the granite archway. "Who am I beating?" He smirked, flexing his hands.

Deidara threw his head up. "Speak of the devil, and he appears, shit."

"Ah, the lucky winner of today's punishment!" Itachi's smirk widened. "Figures it would be a blonde."

"Why, you little bitc-!" Gritting his teeth, Deidara started in on him, but Sasori caught him by the shoulder, knocking him off-balance for a second.

"Hold it blondie," Sasori hissed lazily. Then catching Itachi's gaze, "Hakumei travels and fights in pairs."

Itachi sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Hakumei. Evil organization that practices the buddy system." He chuckled grimly.

"Yeah, well," Sasori gave him another nasty glower, "Seeing as how your last partner eradicated himself via idiocy, you need a new one." He shoved Deidara hard in the back. "Say hello to hell, also known as Deidara."

"Augh, a blonde? C'mon, how much worse can things get?" He pushed his long black bangs out of his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll fuck you up," Deidara clenched his fists and began to advance on Itachi again, at least until Sasori grabbed him from behind.

"Better watch your mouth, you might turn Sasori on, Blondie," Itachi's smirk grew to envelop his face.

"And if you don't shut it you'll be my uke Uchiha," Hazel eyes flashed dangerously beneath red hair.

"Unlike Blondie, I don't swing that way." Itachi grinned. He was making sure to continually refer to Deidara as 'Blondie,' and the reaction he was getting-'Priceless!' he thought.

"Damn it! I'm gonna send you straight to hell!" Deidara fought Sasori's grip. "You bastard!

"You two had better stop this shit NOW." The redhead snarled at them. "A blonde and a bastard… I don't what Leader-sama was thinking when he did this. The both of you are going to end up dead in some alley way."

"Nah," Itachi waved his hand carelessly. "I can protect Blondie."

Deidara fought Sasori harder. "You're going to need some fucking protection in a few seconds, Uchiha bitch!"

"Ouch! Not very affectionate are you? You two like it abusive?" Itachi laughed as Deidara fumed more.

"Itachi!" Sasori was using his first name now, signaling his increased annoyment. "Shut your damn mouth or I'll let him have at your ass."

Itachi nodded, hanging his head and staring at Deidara with resignment. "So hold up a minute, Sasori-dono." Eyeing the former team suspiciously, he continued without prompting, "What about you, who're you going to get paired with?"

Deidara relaxed and Sasori freed him. "I'm going solo. My work is discreet, unlike you two. Apparently, Leader-sama had thought Deidara and I would balance each other's strengths and weaknesses, but Blondie is… Not thoughtful." He paused to give Deidara a particularly vicious scowl. "To the point I almost lost an arm and I'm nursing several third degree burns."

"A true blonde," Itachi muttered. Deidara opened his mouth to shout back, but Itachi continued, ignoring his new partner. "So, why am I paired with him?"

Sasori relaxed a little, but still kept a watchful eye on the hotheaded artist. "Well, to be technical, you both use more… direct… methods. In other words, the two of you like to go in and blow shit away without thinking. You just get in the way of everybody else. To save OUR asses, we're pairing you. That way it isn't much of a loss when you accidentally blow each other to holy hell." Sasori paused, watching Itachi shift and narrow his eyes. He clearly wasn't buying it. "Look, you owe me sleeping beauty. I was the one caring for you while you were laying limp in MY medical facility. Consider this payback."

"Shit," Grinding his teeth, Itachi looked over Deidara, criticizing everything from the way he held himself to his choice color of hair tie. "Well… Not much I can do, is there? Looks we'll have to make do, Blondie."

Deidara flexed his fists, but seemed to compose himself. "Just don't get in my way, Uchiha bitch."

"Get in YOUR way?" Itachi chuckled. "How about this – You interfere with what I'm doing and I'll give you a taste of my pistol's muzzle. Sound good?"

"Itachi…" Sasori caught his eyes in warning. "Don't push it, or I'll give you a taste of my poison – Or are you still savoring the one Uchiha-sama leeched off me?"

Sighing heavily, Itachi straightened up, looking Deidara square in the eye. "So… Are we on assignment? You're the type who'll put off something like this until the last minute."

"Yeah," the corners of Sasori's lips curled. "You've got me nailed. It's a simple one for you two. Just go in and blow the place away."

Deidara gritted his teeth and finally pulled completely free of the redhead. "And the place would be?"

"Here." Sasori unfolded a piece of paper he'd had in his sleeve. "Is that too much for you to handle?"

"Shut the hell up," Deidara snatched the paper away. "Wait… Are you serious?" Confusion replaced his anger.

Leaning over Deidara's shoulder, Itachi eyed the small map. "That's one of OUR facilities… Don't tell me this is…" He caught Sasori's eyes and held them with all seriousness.

"You know Uchiha-sama," He rubbed his temples, just as unsettled by the mission as Itachi. "Things are getting too big. We're risking exposure, and the members in this place are lazy. It's a dangerous situation, best to nip it in the bud."

Deidara sighed, chewing his lip. "That man knows how to keep a hold on his followers- fear."

"You don't know the half of it," Itachi muttered bitterly, drawing back, and stalking out of the room.

Deidara watched him go, knitting his eyes brows together. "So…" He began, turning to the other man. "What his story?"

"Not a pretty one."

"I can imagine," he snorted, refolding the paper.

"No, you can't," Sasori held Deidara's gaze with the utmost importance. "And I advise you not to try." He followed Itachi's lead, striding from the room with an aura of dark mystery, leaving Deidara, holding a little piece of hell.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_REVIEW NOW PLEASE_**

I know this was posted a day late, but I didn't stress over it, considering how I only got ONE review. The next update should be May 17_th_, if I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: More violence towards Itachi, and now Deidara too. Swearing, as usual._

**_Special thanks to zelda4ever for STILL being the ONLY reviewer. You people suck... You know that? DX_**

At Gun Point Part 3  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "You aren't so bad, Uchiha bitch." He grinned at Itachi in the illumination of flames.

Itachi returned the compliment with a smirk. "And I think I like your idea of art." He turned to the burning building. "It's definitely beautiful, Blondie."

A few hours later, they strolled into the underground cavern Hakumei used as a headquarters. Pien, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan, Konan stared in awe at the scene entering the room, but it was Sasori's jaw that hit the floor the hardest. Itachi and Deidara were not only walking next to each without trying to tear the other's throats out, but smiling and laughing.

"What in the hell is going on? You two hate each other, right?" Sasori stared, awestruck. "Why are you acting like you screwed each other?!"

"Because Blondie's an awesome uke," Itachi grinned.

"Are you kidding? You're the uke, Uchiha bitch!" The peace of the moment was already gone as Deidara clenched his fist, staring Itachi down.

"Would you like to take this outside," Itachi's lips curled evilly, "or into the bedroom?"

"You fucking-!" Deidara raised his fists, but Sasori had already moved to catch him before a fight broke out.

"ENOUGH!" Glaring at Itachi, he kept one hand clamped over Deidara's mouth. "Itachi, if you keep this up, I SWEAR, I'll…"

"You'll what?" He crossed his arms, tilting his head with a relaxed expression.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ah," Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "No, not really Sasori-dono."

"That's what I thought." Sasori released Deidara and trudged back to an annoyed and befuddled gathering. Giving Itachi one last wary glance, the blonde followed, feeling his arrogant grin.

As they arrived, Pien caught Itachi and Deidara's eyes with a solemn glower. "So, I take it this mission was also a success?"

"Yes, Pien-sama," they answered in unison.

The orange-haired and metal spotted man's face softened into humor. "Good. This team seems to be working well, despite… circumstances. The third hit this week, Uchiha-sama will be glad to hear that."

At the name, Itachi lowered his gaze. 'Uchiha-sama… I have to wonder exactly who he is. Damn that bastard.' He rubbed his right hand subconsciously, narrowing his stare.

The group began to break up, and Zetsu, Hidan, Kakazu, and Sasori filed out, leaving the dynamic new team with Pien and Konan. They were about to follow suit, but Pien pulled them aside.

Itachi fell to a stop gracefully as Deidara swerved unsteadily back around. "Yes, Pien-sama?" Itachi asked smoothly.

He pulled out another small piece of paper. "A new mission for you."

Deidara took the note slowly, wondering why they had been pulled aside specially. "We'll have it completed soon." Itachi nodded in agreement as the mysterious higher-ups began to turn away.

Making to do the same, Itachi and Deidara were surprised as Pien tilted his head in their direction. "Be careful with that one."

"Yes, of course," Itachi answered quickly, dragging the blonde away with him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, the usual plan?" Deidara peered up from his lap, which held a small clay bird.

"Yeah," Itachi answered distractedly, fingering the edge of an over-sized paper that mapped out their target. "I'll take out people, you obliterate the building. Quick and easy, just like the other missions…"

There was an awkward silence as Deidara stroked the explosive bird, deep in thought. "Itachi…" He made sure he had the other's full attention before continuing, "Why is Uchiha-sama ordering us to take out other bases? Doesn't this seem odd to you?"

Itachi pulled his gaze away the blonde's and folded the map that had been spread over a small table. It was a moment before he met Deidara's eyes again, answering slowly. "In truth… No. It doesn't seem odd to me at all. It only tells me that over the course of two years, nothing has changed."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slipping through the shadows behind the stone facility, Itachi and Deidara stopped at a corner, checking quickly for various kinds of security. "Doesn't look like they have anything left up, I think you got the main wire back there."

"Good," Itachi fitted his back against the wall, melting into his surroundings with Deidara. "You remember the signal?"

"One shot through the hanging light in the center of the main room, visible from the skylight."

"Exactly."

Deidara glanced around the corner again. As he caught sight of a man in a uniform identical to theirs, he nodded toward Itachi. "Go time."

Wordlessly, he appeared from the shadows, catching the man off-guard and shooting him squarely between the eyes, never giving him a chance to yell. The shot was loud, and back-up was already arriving as Deidara scaled the building. He glanced down, debating whether or not to aid Itachi, but decided against it. Deidara watched in silent awe as each bullet went exactly where Itachi desired it, uniformed recruits falling and littering the floor around him in a large circle. Shaking his head, he continued the stealthy climb.

As he reached the roof, he caught sight of the gargantuan skylight. 'Perfect…' he knocked a small piece of it in and began sending clay spiders down. The white creatures floated to the ground, unnoticed by the panicked group inside, and scuttled over the floor, retreating to their predestined spots.

Itachi relaxed, letting his senses guide him and the sharingan determine his timing. One after another, they fell like sandbags. Nameless, faceless attackers, coming from all directions, his only goal was to hit the imaginary target on their foreheads. He backed against the wall, figuring it was better not to take chances by leaving his backside unguarded. 'Who knows… Maybe one of these guys can pose a threat…' His back hit metal, and he sighed softly, taking down two more armed attackers.

Suddenly pain exploded in the back of his head and he tumbled to the ground. The gun nearly slipped from his grip as the blow distorted his vision. Itachi pulled himself to his hands and knees, gingerly feeling his head. It was throbbing, and as he pulled his hand away, he caught sight of blood. 'Shit…'

More were coming from all angles, and he did his best to shoot them down and remain calm, but as he lost more blood, the blur of his surroundings began to increase. 'This is not good…. Damn it!' Then he realized the person who had hit in the head was still behind him. Dodging a vicious stomp, he rolled onto his back, sending a bullet into the man's chest and searching for the rat who had snuck up behind him.

Sucking a sharp breath, he noticed a window above the place he had been standing. In the window, his shadowy aggressor made to leap down on him. His vision had gone to hell and left him blind, but he aimed unsteadily and fired. The first shot missed, but the second got his foe in the dead center of his chest.

As Deidara crouched down, watching the inside of the compound from above, a shot flew through a window, slicing straight through the hanging lamp. 'That's it… Clean up time.' He smirked, setting off the first explosive in what would be a wondrous chain reaction. The ceiling under him was already beginning to give way as he made a graceful bound down the side of the building.

The ground flew toward him, but he had no fear of it. He gathered chakra in his feet, and landed softly. The roof was collapsing in on itself as he looked back. Tearing his eyes away to leave before the second boom, his gaze fell over Itachi. He was struggling to stand, his head wound bleeding more and more. "Shit, what the hell!?" Deidara rushed forward, catching him before he fell.

"It's nothing, Blondie…" He muttered, staggering slightly.

"NOTHING!? Damn it, Uchih-" his sharp answer was cut off as the second blast went off.

Both turned in horror as the firestorm exuded by the first floor raced toward them. There was no time to think as Deidara grabbed Itachi under his arms and threw them both behind a large, metal storage unit. Itachi tried to escape his hold, but as they landed on top of one another, the air was forced from his chest. Then the heat hit, sucking all breathable air from behind their unreliable shelter.

As the impact wave followed, the top part of the shed was sent to oblivion, throwing shrapnel in all direction. The sounds of ripping and wrenching metal drowned out everything else. As the explosion died, its sound began to fade, and the abrupt quiet was eerie. For a moment, there was nothing but the pant of their breathing.

Itachi struggled under Deidara's weight, wanting nothing more than freedom from the pressure on his chest. Wriggling awkward, he managed to pull himself to a sitting position, his blonde partner still sprawled over him. Still gasping for air, he looked down, thinking he would shake the blonde and they would be able to stumble away to safety; he was wrong.

Adrenaline not only righted his senses, but heightened them, clearing his head. Pieces of the storage unit jutted out of Deidara's back at odd angles, and his stomach turned. Not because he hadn't seen gore of this kind, but because of who was suffering it.

Somewhere between the adrenaline's clarity, and his shocked daze, he pulled the blonde's cell phone. Flipping it open, he hit the green call button searching his list of recent calls. Sasori's name was on top, and he jabbed the luminescent key without hesitation or thought.

The phone rang only twice, but it felt like hours. "What the hell are you calling for now?" Sasori's familiar voice answered, garbled by the poor signal.

"It's me… Itachi." He replied quickly, not sure what to say. He'd never been in a situation like this. Until now.

"What…? Is something going o-"

"Get down here. Now." He paused for a second, trying to compose himself. "Deidara and I are at the objective site. Bring medical supplies… Lots of them… fast."

"Objective site? Itachi, where're-" he started, but Itachi cut him off again.

"Ask Pien-sama." There was another nervous pause in the conversation. "Bring medical supplies," he choked. "Lots of them."

"Don't worry, I've got your back." He heard the swish of Sasori shutting his cell and continued holding Deidara's phone as the line went dead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sorry about the cliffhanger. This is updated regularly, so I'm not worried about it. Your non existent curosity will be satisfied by May 21st._

**_REVIEW ME NOOOW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning:Major swearing in this chapter. Also, dirty jokes dealing with ItaDei, SasoDei, ItaSasoDei... Er, I think that was all. DB_

**_Special thanks to zelda4ever... Because this person is awsome. And their username with stay here until someone reviews... You all suck. DX_**

At Gun Point Part 4  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi shifted slightly on the wooden chair. The room was dark and unpleasant, being underground, just as the rest of headquarters was. He cursed softly. 'Just as damned dark and barren in the patients' rooms…' Readjusting his weight again and rubbing the bandages on his head, he ignored the chair's discomfort and watched Deidara hopefully. The blonde was supposed to wake soon.

Just as predicted, he stirred, kicking away the corner of the bed sheets. "Holy hell…" came the muffled curse as he realized he was in a hospital gown. He tried to sit up, but only got halfway there.

"Stay down Blondie," Itachi advised, staring nonchalantly.

Deidara jumped. "Shit! When did you get here?!"

"Been here, dumbass."

"Thanks for the pick-me-up, Uchiha bitch," He drew out the last word, narrowing his eyes, but the glare had little effect with the hatred gone from it.

"You're welcome," Itachi replied quickly, tweaking the corner of his mouth in a sadistic grin.

Deidara shook his head, watching his expressions change. "You're the LAST person I wanted to see when I woke up. I was hoping for some hot nurse or something, but no- I get YOU. A fugly transvestite."

"I don't see any mirrors around here, Blondie." He grit his teeth in triumph.

He was artfully ignored as Deidara fiddled with the dreary-looking gown. "Damn it, I HATE these- All open in the back and shit…" He shot Itachi a wary look. "Don't get any ideas, Uchiha. Keep your hands to yourself."

Itachi laughed softly. "I don't like blondes or transvestites."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Deidara was about to say more, but the door opened, and Sasori entered the room.

"I could hear you two bickering like lovers through the door." He grinned.

"Go fuck yourself," Deidara seethed.

"I think he wants to fuck you, my dear," Itachi answered sweetly.

"Go fuck each other, then- Damn it! Just leave me out of your gay threesomes!" the blonde bit back, already irritated.

"Okay, I've heard about enough," Sasori waved his hands lazily. Then, as the redhead's face fell, things turned serious and the life was sucked from the room. "Deidara… I have some… news."

"Bad, eh?" Deidara crossed his arms and kept his manner relaxed, but anxiety showed in his eyes.

"Your right leg…" He paused, not wanting to continue. "We may have to… take it..." There was a shocked silence through the room. "We may have to amputate your right leg… Deidara, I'm so sorry…"

The stillness was profound, and held them for a while longer, all eyes trained on the yellowing linoleum.

With sudden finality, Deidara tightened his arms over his chest, clearing his throat to command attention. "Look, if it needs to be done, just do it for christsakes. I have a left leg, right?" He grinned at the bad pun.

The other two cracked into reluctant smiles. "Shithead…" Itachi shook his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shadows of the Hakumei were barely silhouetted in the windy night. The meeting was on a whim, a desperate whim. Consequently, they were standing in an alley somewhere behind a dilapidated bar. Itachi ignored the chill sinking into his bones as he waited beside Sasori. He sighed with an aggravated relief as Pien's shadow arrived.

"Deidara-san will indeed be reassigned, as you asked Sasori-san." Pien's face was invisible in the darkness, but they recognized the low voice. "He is an asset, just as you said. And he's served us well, despite his conflicts." They were nods of agreement amongst them.

Itachi was hesitant ask, but he had to know, "Where has he been reassigned to?" Over time, and through all the threats and insults, they had come to be something along the line friends.

"Weaponry," Pien answered, quickly, adding, "Also, just as Sasori-san suggested." There was a pause, and Sasori could feel Pien eyeing him, even he though couldn't see the man's face. "You seem to be on Uchiha-sama's good side of late."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sasori replied carefully.

"As you should be." His focus turned to Itachi now. "You on the other hand, Itachi-san… You are still are great sense loathing to him. In light of getting one of our more reliable members injured, Uchiha-sama would like to team you with someone… more able to handle to himself."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. 'Someone more able to handle himself than Deidara…? What the hell is he going on about? 'Uchiha-sama' has never liked me… Why does it get under his skin just now?'

"A new recruit is on his way in," Pien raised his head until Itachi could see his peculiar eyes in the faded moonlight. "And he's all yours."

His eyes went wide in surprise, but he quickly tucked the reaction away, swearing under his breath. 'A new recruit? Aw, hell… What the fuck is he thinking?! I can't keep after some shit for brains novice!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_REVIEW IT NOW PLEASE!!_**

_I apologize for Deidara's fate. I love that guy, but his leg is gone. XC And everybody seems to be hating on Itachi. See if you can guess who's coming to take Deidara's place. I think it's pretty obvious. You have a week to ponder, and I encourage you to take some wild guesses in a review! XD _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: If you've made it this far, this is tame. Just some scary stuff, light language, violent intentions, not much actually happening though._

**_Special thanks to Mindless Self Indulgence because their song 'Shut Me Up' is awsome. PLEASE. Somebody Shut Sasuke up._**

At Gun Point Part 5  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Breathing deeply, Sasuke shifted the pistol tucked in the waist of his pants and watched the graves before him with determination. Two years had come and gone, and his distant goal was almost within reach. The end Uchiha Itachi was on the horizon.

The sun was setting, and dusk was fast in coming. Shadows lengthened, and it became harder to read the grave markers from a distance. "Tonight is the night." Sasuke pressed his lips in a hard line. He had trained hard with his pistol, and it was about to pay off. First, he planned to join Hakumei, once there, he would rise in rank and power. With sufficient time, he would become a proficient killer, and gradually gain more and more freedom. As he did this, he would search out Itachi. Then, when the time was right, he would strike. He would strike with his left hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The room was completely devoid of light, and he had almost wasted the three men who had told him to put on the blindfold while they led him underground. Sasuke's hand itched as he fought the urge to whip out his pistol. He released a shaky breath and steady stream of obscenities. The only thing holding him back was his desire to kill Itachi. If he didn't go through with this, he may never get the chance.

One of the shadowed figures fingered the black cloth after he had removed it from his eyes. Sasuke glared at him, the want to take a piece of out the guy was almost an ache. He turned uncomfortably. 'Unable to see, chained to a chair, and surrounded.' Biting his lip, he held in more curses. He could twist out of these chains at anytime, and they had left his handgun in his waist band. 'Fucking idiots…'

The room's temperature lowered about ten degrees as the door slid open. Sasuke's body went still without his permission, and he waited for the commanding presence to sweep over the small, confined space. Instead it entered, the air's chill fingering his body and sending small shudders of revulsion down his back. The shadow was visible from the corner of his eyes as it paced around him, but he didn't dare turn his head to follow. Finally, the figure stopped directly in front of him.

Sasuke wanted to release the breath he'd been holding, but he realized the end of whatever he was experiencing was still far off. The silhouette leaned down toward him, until it was almost nose to nose with him. His chest was beginning to throb with the dead air it held so desperately, and he could only make out the shape of the man's lips as they curled with cruelty. A bright red sharingan eye stared back, revealing itself suddenly, and Sasuke felt his body go rigid.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The conversation had passed slowly, his body humming with electric fear until he became numb. His stomach was still doing flips as the man's shoulders relaxed, and the evil leer pasted on his face widened.

"Now that you understand… I welcome you to Hakumei, Uchiha Sasuke."

A sharp breath left him and his body sagged. He'd made it. It was over, for now. He was that much closer to his revenge. Sasuke barely kept the grin of relief growing inside from his face.

The mysterious man, who insisted on being referred to as 'Uchiha-sama,' turned back, giving him one last glance. "Sasuke…" His voice was smooth and hypnotic," Don't disappoint me like Itachi."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and the world was abruptly surreal. The malicious shadow's words echoed in his head.

'Don't disappoint me like Itachi.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_REVIEWS NOW PLEASE!!_**

_On deviant art I had people guessing who the new member would be. Naruto and Tobi were popular stabs, both wrong though. I apologize for adding for to the endless Sasukness, but Itachi commands it. The song mentioned above really is awsome. _

_NEWS:_ This story line has a sister/brother story. They have the same underlying principles, and are both AU. The difference? One takes place in underground mofia like headquarters, the other in a high school/city setting. The second story will be known as Blue Scars. The other big thing I haven't mentioned is... IT'S A DOUJIN!! I hope to have to the first chapter of Blue Scars up on my deviant art before my next update of this fic. Please check it out, and review this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Minor Langauge, nothing big here._

**_Special thanks to my trash collector for knocking out my internet for five days and making me post this way late. (They accidently broke the verizon fios cable.)_**

At Gun Point Part 6  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The small stone room felt empty to Itachi without the loud blonde. Even when Deidara hadn't been talking, he'd be setting off miniature explosions, bringing life to the space around him. Itachi slid down into the black stool at the stone table. Ruefully, he noted the table was designed for two. He hated to admit it, but had enjoyed being partnered with Deidara. And despite everything he had said, he was going to miss his irritating companion.

As Deidara commanded his thoughts again, another, more disturbing subject began to take hold. Pein seemed to believe this new recruit he was getting would be able to outdo the explosive artist. The thought made him itch and unsettled him. Was it possible someone with no experience could show up a skilled and seasoned member of Hakumei? Itachi began to think Pein had only said such a thing to get under his skin. He cursed softly, realizing how well it had worked, if that was truly the other man's intentions.

Itachi's discontented musings were interrupted as Sasori sauntered in through the half-open door. "Hey, are you ready for this?" The redhead crossed his arms, resting against a gray brick wall.

"This room is so damn depressing… What was Uchiha-sama thinking when he had these places designed?" Itachi traced invisible designs with his finger along the tabletop. Even without looking, he could feel Sasori's reproving glare, and ever-growing aura of impatience. Giving in, Itachi addressed his question sarcastically. "Yes, Sasori-dono… I'm completely prepared to have to chase after some snot-nose, gun-slinging, wannabe. In fact, I can't wait."

The other shook his head knowingly. He gave Itachi a wary look. "I think you'll be surprised…"

"You saw this one in action?" Itachi asked sharply, catching every hint in Sasori's mannerisms.

Standing, the more experienced man gazed at him solemnly. "No, but things won't be as you expect." The conversation was cut short as he seemed to notice something suddenly. He held Itachi's narrowed eyes. "He's coming, have your wits about you. Uchiha-sama has nasty ways of getting back at people." Watching several silent and violent recollections flit over the younger man, Sasori quickly added, "You would know all about it though, I guess."

The room fell mute, and Sasori turned to leave. Itachi straightened up, and his stare compelled the redhead to look back over his shoulder. He spoke slowly, not used to talking so openly. "I… I just can't imagine who it could be."

Sasori shook his head again. "Just have your wits about you Itachi. Don't let anything trip you up." With those few words of warning, he left a conflicted Itachi to his restless thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke mastered his aggravation at the two faceless men flanking him. He turned to the higher ranked man before him, voicing his dissatisfaction at long last. "Are escorts necessary?" He put a nasty twist on 'escorts' and gave the two beside him a venomous glare.

"Only this once," Sasori said over his shoulder, ignoring the conscending tone Sasuke had used. He continued, not wanting to give him an opening to verbally attack him again. "After we see how you act, things will change."

Glowering at Sasori, Sasuke inquired pointedly, "And what happens if I don't act the way you want me to?" He wanted to ask if they'd attempt to kill him, but he didn't know if he could keep the sarcasm from seeping out him. 'Only one person here can lay a hand on me… That 'Uchiha-sama'…'

The redhead pretended not to hear him, disturbed and irritated at the boy's aggressive and perceptive nature. Without looking back, he beckoned the trio to follow him. They slipped down a gloom-filled hall silently, tension filling the air. Sasori fought the urge to put the youngest Uchiha back in his place. He could feel the rage emanating from him, and it pushed the two escorts against the walls. Grimacing, he sighed as they finally reached the door at the end of the twisting stair case. 'I doubt this will go well…' The red head looked back over his shoulder one last time before pushing the entrance open.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi laced his fingers together, undid them, and then repeated the process again. And again. It wasn't a normal habit of his, but something told him he was right to be nervous of the new recruit. 'Why would Sasori need warn me about anything? Can this new guy really so be so bad?' He sighed, playing with his hands intently.

The chair he was sitting in was starting to hurt his back, but he felt trapped by the gray tabletop reaching over his lap. Itachi had never been an antsy person, but his nerves were tingling with irritated anticipation. The rumors flying around, coupled with Sasori's cautioning tone were making him more cross than anything else. It was times like this that he hated the empty, gray décor of the hideout more than Uchiha-sama. The blank walls gave his mind no escape or distraction, in fact they focused him more on his frustrations.

His infuriated thoughts were cut short as he picked up the chakra the of foursome coming towards the door, which sat directly across the room from his bland set up. He stilled his agitated nerves and clasped his hands on the desk in front of him. The handle turned and the door swung inward slowly. Itachi made a discreet business of chewing the inside of lip as he watched Sasori enter, followed by two escorts.

All three stepped aside, making room for a fourth. Sasori held his breath, wondering if Itachi had guessed at who he would be meeting. He decided the long-haired Uchiha was still in the dark by the way he sat, perfectly still. It was an obvious act at calm confidence. Someone who had known him long enough knew Itachi never waited upright with his hands out of his pockets.

The gentle clack of Hakumei's uniform dress shoes sounded rhythmically as Sasuke entered the room. Itachi raised his narrowed eyes, and their gazes connected. Two sets of narrow eyes sat- dead locked, two mouths fell open, and both brothers became visibly tense. In mere seconds, Sasuke had ripped his hip pistol from its holster as was holding his elder brother at gun point.

"You bastard!" His finger wrapped around the trigger and Sasori grabbed him from behind. As the shot went off, the redhead threw Sasuke to the ground, face first. Both were silent with enraged shock.

Itachi stood, unphased as the ill-aimed bullet ricocheted off the wall behind him, falling to the stone floor harmlessly. "Sasori," he addressed him casually and Sasuke squirmed. "Let him go." Confusion plastered itself on every face in the room.

"Let him go? Itachi," Sasori gave him a viciously reproving look, "What the hell are you thinking? He tried to fucking shoot you! You KNOW I can't comply with such a request!"

There was a thick silence as the elder Uchiha eyed the tangled mess of limbs before him. "It's not a request."

He watched Sasori's eyes widen, but he tucked the reaction away quickly. "I'm your senior, you can't order me to do anything." He spoke gently, hesitant about using his underhanded triumph card. Sasuke finally gave up his struggle, thoroughly befuddled by the turn of events.

Moving at a leisurely and calculated pace, Itachi rounded the desk and came to stop in front of it. At length, he replied while carefully avoiding the sight of his younger brother. "The new recruit is my responsibility," he addressed Sasuke coldly. "You have no authority over him. Any decisions concerning his treatment are mine, and mine alone."

Sasori gaped openly now. After all the time he had spent looking after Itachi, he was defying him now; and the worst part was that he was right. Sasori had no say in Sasuke's fate, the boy wasn't his liability. It was all as simple as that.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Itachi inquired with an air of authority that he only partially possessed. "Let him go."

'It looks like I have no choice…' The redhead slowly began to relinquish his grip on Sasuke. 'There's nothing I can do… Except!' Before fully releasing him, Sasori discreetly snatched Sasuke's pistol.

Sasuke stood slowly, planning to try for Itachi's life again. He reached for the gun. Turning pale, he realized it was gone. He reeled back around, glaring at Sasori, who twirled it smugly. "What in the hell do you think you're-!"

Cutting him off, Sasori let a grin creep over his features. "Itachi wanted me to release you… He said nothing about letting you take up arms."

"Sasori-san…" Itachi gave him a warning look, but he sounded tired and the redhead doubted he could carry through whatever threat he was about to spout off.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sasuke did a double take of his brother. Itachi was barely more than a yard away from him, leaning on a drab desk. Years and intense feelings of animosity had separated them, and now they didn't seem to exist- at least on Itachi's end. His stomach flipped. Distrust was the strongest thing he could feel at the moment, and it took him, leading his feet a few precious steps backwards.

"Sasuke," Itachi turned to face him. He stopped, unsure what to do with such direct address. "Stop this nonsense."

He felt his body go rigid, then limp, and slowly fade into numbness. 'Stop this nonsense.' The words didn't seem to make sense; they didn't belong together, not here, not in this situation. "Nonsense?" Sasuke asked, spitting venom.

Releasing a long, tired breath, Itachi continued to stare him down calmly. "It's worthless for us to fight at this point." He was met with stunned silence and a look of frustration and confusion held Sasuke's features. "Uchiha-sama has decided we will work together, neither of us has much choice. Killing each other would be useless." He narrowed his eyes and Sasuke tensed. "You can deal with it or not. If it pains you that much, I give you full permission to fire away." The room became still and even more rigid in its atmosphere. Itachi shrugged it off, moving away from the prop of the desk. "But somehow, I doubt shooting at me will change anything. The whole bid is a rather pointless endeavor, and it's more beneficial if you work with me… Even if only for a short time."

Still in a daze, Sasuke nodded, trying to regain his bearings. "Only for a short time." With a quick exchange of looks, Sasori handed him back his pistol.

"Let's go," Sasori motioned for Sasuke to follow him out of the room.

He obeyed with a vicious glare. Before he stepped into the stairwell, he glanced back Itachi, who was sitting on the desk. His head was hanging from an angle that used his hair to obscure his face. "Itachi…" The older Uchiha raised his head to give his brother a wary look.. "I'll make good on that offer… As soon as possible." With that, Sasuke swept from the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Geez... Did the story line disappoint you all? No one's reviewing anymore... Maybe it's because I've brought Sasuke all the way in. lol _

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: More nasty langauge. Such poddy mouths._

**_Special thanks to Papa Roach for making that one song... 'To Be Loved' I think it's called. And also to Gavrieel on DA for being a consistent reader and giving helpful feedback._**

At Gun Point Part 7  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori stopped in front of the desk and Itachi toyed with some paper work. "What the hell was that?" He glared, completely to the point, hoping to corner Itachi quickly.

"And which part of that would you be referring to?" Itachi inquired keenly. As a last effort at escape, he added, "I'm busy at the moment."

"Busy my ASS." The redhead leaned forward, pinning the papers to the desk with a quiet snap. "You know exactly what I'm referring to. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He remained calm and relinquished the frivolous forms. "Nothing is wrong with me. I only understand."

Sasori blinked. 'He's not making sense… Do I have to beat a damned answer out of him?' "Uchiha Itachi…" He let the name fall leadenly and take the effect of his tone. "I want to know what in the hell was going through your head when you told me to RELEASE Sasuke… To give him back a gun… and let him loose. Are you fucking deaf and dumb?"

"No," came the simple reply. It was a moment as he tried to divert his eyes, but Sasori's piecing gaze drew him back mercilessly. Itachi sighed in defeat. "What was going through my head? Like I said, I only understand. I see Uchiha-sama's purpose in this, and I don't plan to fight it."

The redhead softened up on him. "His purpose? Please, let me in on your 'enlightenment.'" He muttered sarcastically, but without accosting him.

Itachi remained sober. "In short… He wants to use Sasuke to kill me, to carry out his dirty work."

Sasori wagged his head reprovingly. "Itachi, if he wanted you dead, he'd do it himself."

The Uchiha only shook his head. "No… You even said it yourself. If I wasn't hated… I would command more respect than even you. Despite being despised, I have become Uchiha-sama's right hand." He paused, letting his misgivings show on his face for once. "I never would have wanted this if I had known what I getting into… I was foolish and naïve in my actions and choices… That's why I'm in this position."

His partner slid onto the desk, taking hold of shoulder. "Listen to me… Everything you say is true… That's why Uchiha-sama would never lay a hand on you. You're a necessity, he can't off you."

Itachi caught his eyes, and his face held a weariness beyond his years. "No… Uchiha-sama can't lay a hand on me. He would create fear and tension throughout Hakumei… His own men would undoubtedly betray him. That's why he'll use Sasuke."

There a dead pause in the conversation and Sasori tried to digest what Itachi was saying to him. It made sense and was impossible for him to dispute. It unnerved him in an alien way. "And…" He broke the silence tentively, "You don't plan to fight this… You plan to let it play out…?" Sasori waited, disbelieving of the direction things had taken.

The chair made a horrid creaking sound as Itachi pushed it out and stood. "Sasori-san…" The redhead made a note of the formality and the distance it gave him. "I appreciate your concern… But please do not interfere."

Sasori jumped up after him. "Wait, Itachi, you can't seriously-" He started to walk away, ignoring his closest companion. "What the hell? Turn around and listen to me- !" The door opened and Itachi disappeared with the gentle click of its closing. "Fuck… I'll be damned if I just sit by. That dumbass has another coming if he thinks he can just sit back and wait for the end…!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The room was gray, bare, and carried only the necessities, mirroring the rest of Hakumei's underground head quarters. Sasuke closed the door behind him, taking it in thoroughly. 'A bed… A closet… a table… and another door?' His gaze bypassed the desk against the wall, and stopped on a door camouflaged by the drab decor. He wondered if it was a bathroom. The idea would have made sense, but there was a separate section with several washrooms lining another dingy hall. There was no need for another one here.

Narrowing his gaze, Sasuke stepped lithely towards the door. He reached for the handle. He gave a small start as a hand caught his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori's hostile hazel eyes flashed in warning.

Sasuke returned the glower without hesitation. "What is this door here for?"

"It doesn't matter to you, this door will stay closed." The redhead reached around him, holding a slight silver key. With a small click, he locked it and pulled back, as if disgusted by touching Sasuke's wrist.

"What's behind the door?" He persisted as Sasori turned to leave. "Answer me." Sasuke ordered, talking down to him.

'That's it.' He spun back around, grabbing at the front of Sasuke's shirt. He dodged it and tried to put Sasori's arm in a lock. But the senior assassin slipped out easily and flipped out his gun. The scuffle came to a dead lock as they stood, both sets of cross airs zeroed in on the other's forehead.

Sasori smirked at him. "I advise you to give up about now." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tightened his finger around the trigger. The redhead laughed softly. "You think you can beat me in a gun fight, kid? Itachi isn't here to save your ass. You're fucked."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but another voice spoke over him. "Actually… I've conveniently come just in time to keep you from screwing my sibling." The comment was sarcastic, but it held no humor or warmth towards his younger brother. In a more serious way Itachi continued. "This crap needs to stop."

"Keep the little bitch on a leash, then." Sasori lowered his gun, but kept a unfriendly eye on the junior Uchiha. "Teach him some damned respect too…" Now his glower floated to Itachi. "Or I will."

Itachi merely sighed. "I think we're done here." He led Sasori from the room, closing the door behind him.

After the sounds of their footsteps had been gone for some time, Sasuke relaxed. He set the pistol on the table and sat on the foot of the bed. 'What in the hell…' The bedspread was cold, and the thin, silk-like material wasn't doing much to warm him. He shifted, but found no comfort. Then again, he realized it was probably the conversation Itachi and Sasori had exchanged only moments earlier.

'Itachi isn't here to save your ass. You're fucked.'

The words replayed themselves once again. 'What did he mean by that…? Bastard.' Sasuke didn't know what to make of that line, any more than he knew what to do now that he would be working alongside the man he'd spent two years training to kill. '…Shit.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ths big pieces of the puzzle are placed. We should be halfway done with this fan fic. What do you think about the door? And Itachi's attitude? Please **REVIEW!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Such foul mouths, the lot of them. lol_

**_Special thanks to all who have been regularly supporting this fic._**

At Gun Point Part 8  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fencing window framed Sasori's irritated pose. "What the hell are you thinking?" He glared at Itachi, his temper almost as red as his hair. "You're wasting your time with a pissy snot like that. If you keep standing up for him, you're going to end up falling for him." He glared again to emphasize his point.

The weaponry station was just as drab as the rest of the place, but the ceilings were high, and the counter was fenced, save for the small window highlighting Sasori. Behind him, stacks of ammunition and firearms sat in wait for the day they would have their fifteen seconds of fame. Itachi leaned on the counter.

"Sasori…" Itachi sounded irritated and tired, which was becoming disturbingly common these past few days. "Drop it."

"No." The redhead scowled at him yet again. "Give me some damn reasons, and I'll leave you alone..!"

Itachi sighed, looking as old as he felt. "It's complicated and not worth hashing out. Sasuke is… my brother," He looked sad now, and Sasori was increasingly puzzled. Shaking his head, he continued as if he could dismiss it. "Being related… and so closely… It makes things complicated. Don't worry about it."

"Fuck!" Sasori turned on him. "I'm not worried about IT! Do I need to spell it out for you?!" Itachi stared blankly. "Shit! You're so hellishly dense! I'm worried about YOU!" An awkward silence pervaded and Itachi looked thoroughly embarrassed. Sasori sighed. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Turning away, Itachi retreated in on himself. "I won't regret this." The redhead looked puzzled and perturbed. "I don't have any room for more regret."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Every hall was beginning to look the same, and Sasuke realized just how easy it would be to get lost in the winding catacombs that were Hakumei's headquarters. He jerked himself from troubled thoughts and gave his full attention to his monochrome surroundings. The awareness heightened his senses, and he was abnormally keen to everything. But the sensitivity was short-lived as he continued on, becoming reabsorbed by unanswerable questions. The world melted away, and Sasuke stared forward unseeingly. His feet shuffled onward, but his mind wasn't with them.

"Oi! So we finally meet!" Sasuke jumped slightly as Deidara surprised him from around the corner. Both settled into suspicious glares.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" The Uchiha took an offensive stance.

Deidara tossed his blond ponytail. "Everyone's talking about you, you know." Sasuke's eyes widened, but his scowl remained firm. "Especially the three of us." He smirked as confusion flitted across the raven haired boy.

"Three of you?" The scowl deepened.

"Yeah. Me, Sasori, and," He smirked. "Itachi."

Sasuke tensed. "What do I care about your conversations?" His voice was strained and teeming with restrained rage.

"Hmm…" Deidara crossed his arms, sensing Sasuke's desire to know, even though he denied it. The boy flinched, but didn't back down, thoroughly entertaining Deidara with his defiance. "You probably don't care about what Sasori and I say… But I'd wager your rather curious about that brother of yours?"

"Not at all." Sasuke's voice was quieter as he fought for self-control.

"Really?" The blonde taunted him again.

His patience reached its end. Sasuke tried to pushed past Deidara in vain. He shot the slightly taller blonde a scathing look. "Get out of my way." The words were as full of bloodlust as his eyes.

Still relaxed, Deidara cocked his head slightly. "Fine, if you really don't want to know how much of an uproar you've caused." Sasuke marched past him, but only got a few feet away before stopping. A revolting breed of curiosity held him captive as he waited for the blonde to continue. Deidara was more than happy to oblige Sasuke's unspoken request, knowing full well how much more of a ruckus it would cause.

Turning on his heel slowly, Deidara took a moment to relish Sasuke's grudging attention. "You have no idea… I tried so hard to get under that man's skin for months… And simply by appearing, you've completely destroyed the delicate inner balance that is Uchiha Itachi. That's some talent right there." Sasuke stared, open-mouthed, disbelieving of what he was hearing. Meeting his astonished gaze, Deidara frowned. "Still… I never planned to take things this far. Itachi's not talkative… But he's so damned quiet of late, it's irritating." The blonde's expression became frustrated as Sasuke's confusion increased. He was talking more to himself now, rather than the adolescent Uchiha. "I can't get a reaction out of him anymore… Nothing I do or say phases him…" He appeared to notice Sasuke once again. "I might have to take care of you." Deidara smirked, watching several things pass over Sasuke.

He remained silent, unsure how to comeback from that last remark. 'I might have to take care of you.' The words echoed in Sasuke's mind, but he didn't regard them with fear. He held the comment in complete contempt. 'Asshole. I'd like to see him 'take care of me'.' Still on edge, he watched Deidara walk away, only barely noticing a limp. His curiosity flared again, but he cast it aside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Yep... Pretty short, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to prep the next chapter. I write this one chapter ahead each week. I also started my doujin. If you want more of the Uchihas and random drama, action, and fun, check it out through my profile page._

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Less language here, but a hug... Men can hug each other, it doesn't make them gay. Let's just get that established now. XD_

**_Special thanks to all readers, and especially zelda4ever and Gavrieel. Thay arer my most frequent readers and best reviewers._**

At Gun Point Part 9  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ignoring Sasori, Itachi made toward the door. 'Another nice discussion gone completely wrong… Another thing to rue… Another argument…' He reached for the door handle as the redhead slipped through the caged window, determined to detain him.

The door flew open, almost hitting Itachi in the face, revealing Deidara. "What's up?" He grinned.

Itachi and Sasori froze. "Deidara?" They asked in unison.

The blonde glared at them. "No, I couldn't possibly be Deidara- you idiots!"

Both relaxed, letting their fight fall to the wayside in the company of an estranged friend. Itachi stepped forward, surprising all of them as he embraced the blonde. "You're the idiot." He let go, backing away quickly.

Deidara stared. His first reaction was to crucify Itachi for what appeared to be romantic advances, but he knew better. The hug had been the first, and only show of affection between them. It was an expression more powerful than any amount of words. Deidara stood, completely confused about how to react, slowly turning red with embarrassment.

The redhead and Uchiha watched him for a moment before breaking into grins and laughing obnoxiously. "Way to go Itachi! Deidara- completely immobilized and defeated by a HUG!" Sasori sniggered.

Itachi was too out of breath to say anything and continued laugh.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Deidara yelled, feeling thoroughly humiliated. He started to advance on Itachi. Suddenly, he came to a halt, staring, wide-eyed. Sasori sobered up, following his gaze. Itachi was still recovering from the laughing fit. Finally, he straightened up as well, meeting astonished stares.

"What?" Itachi narrowed his eyes confusion.

Deidara pointed at him. "You actually LAUGH?" He sounded incredulous.

The Uchiha glared. "Well, most people have at one point or another in their lives… I've never thought myself an exception to it," he retorted tersely.

"It's just… been some time since…" Deidara had a mixed and restrained look of sadness and awe. Still waiting for the blonde to finish, Itachi made an impatient sound. He cleared his throat. 'Well… Since… the new recruit showed up… You've been… reclusive." Itachi shot him a look of pure venom. He looked away quickly, and then brightened abruptly. "Speaking of that kid, I saw him earlier today. He's your brother, right Itachi?" Sasori took a deep breath and held it, noticing the tension in Itachi's stance. If Deidara had caught on, he didn't seem to care. "He's one hell of a little bastard, looks quite a bit like you too." He paused in thought. "Kind of like a dog, but with no bark, and lots of bite."

Itachi appeared to relax a little, even nodding slightly. It was a moment before he asked the blonde tentatively, "When did you run into him?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Deidara jerked his thumb towards a door leading into the hall. "His name's Sasuke, no?" Itachi nodded. "Yeah, well… He seemed pretty sharp, but I dunno… He didn't appear to pick up on this." Deidara rapped on his new prosthetic leg.

A look of surprise came over Itachi, quickly followed disappointment. Sasori finally broke into the conversation. "How's the leg working?"

"Not bad!" He answered, kicking it optimistically.

"You'd better careful," Sasori scolded him. "You don't want to have to replace that thing right after you've gotten it."

Deidara waved the warning off. "You sound like an old woman, Sasori."

"At least I don't look like one," He grinned maliciously and turned to look for Itachi's smirk of approval at the smart-mouthed come back. The smile fell away as he realized Itachi had left sometime during exchange. Deidara glanced, picking up on their friend's absence. Both exchanged solemn looks and returned to their duties among the firearms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Closing his eyes, Sasuke let relief fall over him as he made his way to the familiar gray door that marked his room. It was identical to every other door in headquarters, but he knew it by the repetition if his wanderings. Even as tired as he was, he locked the door behind him as entered and sat on the foot of the bed carefully.

His legs were throbbing after another few hours spent exploring the catacombs of Hakumei. The place was lined with doors, but he didn't dare open any of them. Who knew what was waiting behind them? He doubted he would like the answer. At this moment, only one door in particular concerned him. And it only captured his curiosity because Sasori had made a point to forbid him from it, and lock it. For what seemed like the thousandth time, he eyed the door in the corner of his room again.

'I could probably pick the lock…' he reasoned. If it was important enough to try to hide from him, it was most likely worth the trouble and risk. The only thing that kept him back was the fact that Itachi hadn't seemed to mind if he opened it. Itachi hadn't appeared to care about what was going to happen now that Sasuke had caught up to him either. Both were very troubling thoughts. And after his conversation with Deidara, the pros and cons of breaking through the door were even more uncertain. To leave it alone was the safe thing to do, but playing it safe had never gotten him anywhere.

Listening for a second, Sasuke slipped off the bed to examine the lock on the door. He kneeled down in front of it, ignoring the chill of the stone floor on his knees. Squinting, he began to analyze the glinting metal. It surprised him to find how simple it was. A credit card or bobby pin would pop it no problem. He was about to dig through his pockets for one or the other when a knocked sounded on his door.

Sasuke jumped, moving away quickly. 'How did they get to the door without me sensing them?' He was beginning to realize just how much more skilled the members of Hakumei were compared to people he had come up against in the past. Moving swiftly, he pulled back the door to the hall and let a small gust of cooler air in.

The person at the door was dressed the same as him, but carried himself with importance. It wasn't until he raised his head that Sasuke caught sight of his eyes. 'W-what is that?!' He stared blatantly at Pien's eyes, dismissing the piercings littering his face. Pien glared at him, and he abruptly tucked away the shock.

"Mission for the Uchihas," Pien handed him a small slip of paper. It unnerved him to hear his last name in plural. That meant he had to work with Itachi, there was no way around it. "Have it done by sunrise."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Sunrise?" he repeated, not sure he'd heard right.

"Did I stutter?" Pien gave him another hard look and Sasuke kept his expression vacant of emotion.

"That's only a few hours," he replied carefully.

"You're of Uchiha blood, are you not?" It was a rhetorical question. "People like you don't need skill, you're an inborn killer." Sasuke bit his lip. "Get it done. I don't care how new you are." Finished with his words, Pien shut the door himself and walked away.

Shaking off the shock of meeting one of his higher ups, Sasuke unfolded the paper. It was a series of numbers and sector was scrawled somewhere amongst the mess. 'This makes no damn sense!' Sasuke glared at the 'mission.' Only experience would give him the skills to decipher whatever information he had just been handed. "I can't believe this… I need HIM." Sasuke grit his teeth, thinking out loud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**To all ARTISTS:_ I'm going to have a contest for a preview image for the fic on devianart. If you are a reader, would like to enter and have deviantart account, PLEASE contact me._**

_Okie dokie. The Uchihas are getting ready for thier first mission together. Tell me your thoughts, and review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Sasuke shouldn't swear so much. XD lol_

**_Special thanks to no one... Okay, maybe me for taking the freakin' time to write this. lol (Don't I get some love? C:)_**

At Gun Point Part 10  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori made his way down the hall leisurely. Deidara was in charge of the weapons at the moment, and he was on break. He planned to spend some time sleeping in his bed, dead to the world for a little bit. Turning a corner, he was greeted by the sight of Hakumei's newest member. Both stopped, staring each other down.

The redhead started in on him, upset by having to deal with the younger Uchiha on his break. "Why aren't you in your room? You're not on a mission."

Sasuke shot him a look of complete venom. "Actually, I AM on a mission." His tone implied the phrase 'you arrogant dumbass.' Slightly embarrassed, but not about to be put down by a teenager, Sasori made to walk past him, but Sasuke blocked his path. "Wait," His tone softened and he became more resigned to his task. "Where is… he?" Sasuke skirted around using his brother's name.

"By 'he', I assume you mean 'Itachi,'" Sasori stood even with him, his temper beginning to flare. Sasuke nodded in confirmation. The redhead fought the urge to comment on the way he avoided Itachi's name, but thought better of it "He's in his room." Sasori turned to walk away.

Pausing for a second, Sasuke started to make his way to Itachi's room, at least until he realized he didn't know where it was. "Sasori," he called back after the receding silhouette. The redhead stopped, spinning around fully in order to grace Sasuke with the nastiest of glares he'd received in a long time. The Uchiha paused for moment, trying to swallow his pride. "Where… I don't where his room is."

"Itachi's room?" Sasori reiterated, still annoyed.

"Yes."

Sasori clenched his fists. "Can you not say his name? Dammit. It's hellishly irritating to listen to dance around your brother's name! Just spit it out from now on." Sasuke scowled, but didn't argue. The redhead's anger started to fade, and dread replaced it. 'What kind of mission have they been sent on?' "Follow me." At a wave of Sasori's hand, Sasuke made his way down after dreary hall.

After walking for a while, Sasori brought them to halt. They were in a hall that was completely doorless. Sasuke's head spun. 'This place is like a fucking puzzle…' Reaching into his pocket, the elder gave him a commanding look. "Put this on." Sasori handed him a blind fold.

Snatching it, Sasuke let his outrage show. "Why the hell do I have to wear this?!"

He was going to continue, but Sasori broke in. "Put it on NOW. Otherwise, you don't get to Itachi, the mission doesn't get done, and then YOU pay the price." Cutting the stream of words suddenly, he motioned toward the silken band of cloth in Sasuke's hands. 'It's like initiation all over again…' he thought.

"Whatever…" He muttered, tying the blindfold behind his head. 'Damn Hakumei… It's nothing like I thought it would be… Itachi should be dead already, not working with me.'

As soon as Sasuke could no longer see, Sasori placed a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him towards their destination. The Uchiha was tempted to slip his shoulder from the other's grasp, but decided better of it. He didn't like having the redhead so close to him, and it was a constant irritation as they walked. Sasori didn't seem to enjoy the interaction either, but was above letting Sasuke know.

As a way to soothe his own temper, Sasuke focused on the quiet click of their footsteps. In his boredom, he found himself counting their paces and memorizing right and left turns. It slowly grew into a steady rhythm as he counted mentally. The distraction was working, and he could almost ignore Sasori beside him. Just before he could completely darken his mind, they came to a halt.

In one smooth motion, Sasori slipped the blindfold off Sasuke, just in time for him to see Itachi slip out of a nearby door. Sasuke did a double take of the hall. It was horroribly familiar to him. Before he could place it, Itachi was standing in front of him, looking tired and expectant.

"This is rather sudden…" Itachi eyed Sasuke and gave Sasori a wary look.

The younger Uchiha became more attentive. "So is this." He held out the slip of paper. The muted astonishment on Itachi's face told him that his elder brother recognized what he had been handed. As Itachi unfolded it, Sasuke added, "Pein wanted it done by sunrise,"

Sasori became tense as Itachi stiffened. The two exchanged looks that Sasuke couldn't decipher. "Sasori…" Itachi held the paper gingerly. "Have you looked at this?"

"No…" The redhead was quiet when he was passed the mission slip. Shock wiped away any other expression. He turned to Sasuke, giving him a disbelieving look. "By sunrise, you said?"

A nod was the curt reply.

"I can't believe this…" Itachi sounded angry now. "Why does he want this facility taken out? They've never stepped out of line, and have only been an asset…" Sasori frowned sympathetically. "Something NEEDS to be done about this…" In undertone he added, "About Uchiha-sama…"

"I know." The redhead made a barely notable gesture towards Sasuke. "We can discuss this later."

Itachi blinked, as if coming to his senses. "Yes, later. The mission needs to get done now… Sasori, would you mind equipping us?"

"Follow me." Both Uchihas stepped after the redhead's lead, each dreading the coming mission for their own reasons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_CONTEST: I am hosting a contest for artwork related to this fan fiction until August 1st of 2008. Check out my DA account for the details, a link will be on my profile._

_So... Interesting, if not slightly disappionting, chapter? **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: VIOLENCE... Killing, death, blood..._

**_Special thanks to Ask . com for telling me the speed of a bullet._**

At Gun Point Part 11  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The night was reaching its peak as the darkness became tangible. A chill blew through the night as Sasuke followed Itachi's lead through another run down back street. Goosebumps rose on the younger's flesh as frigid air seeped through his clothes and dampened the pistol tucked in his waist band. The ever falling temperature heightened his senses, but his mind wasn't on his surroundings.

There was a four story building throbbing with the sounds of a metal-working factory. Light poured from it in the nearby distance, and it seemed only natural that this was their destination. The factory was nothing more than a cover for the base underneath it. Itachi's strides were steady and even as he paved the way for them.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corners of his eyes. His older brother was as far away and unfathomable as ever. Even as a child, chasing him had been like trying to trap the wind. Catching him simply wasn't possible, not that he wanted to anymore. The irony of walking beside him made Sasuke's stomach flip in an irritating way. Again, Itachi appeared ignorant and uncaring of the situation. His eyes were staring straight ahead, and his ponytail twisting in the gusty wind that defied all rhythm. Sasuke glared at him unconsciously.

Itachi came to a halt suddenly, and Sasuke wiped his face clean of all emotion. "I have better stealth skills, so I'll take down the security system." The younger opened his mouth to argue, but Itachi spoke over him. "We don't have time to fight. Let me do my job, and you do yours." The words struck him as particularly businesslike. He continued coldly, "You start the frontal assault and I'll back you up as soon as possible."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth. He didn't enjoy taking orders from his brother, but Itachi had a point when he mentioned their lack of time.

The elder sighed one last time, giving the building a sorrowful once over. He gave Sasuke the gesture to move out. As he made his way into the darkness surrounding the target, he heard Itachi mutter to himself, "What a waste…" He turned back for a second, but his shadow of a brother was already gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Swallowing his bitter mix of frustration and trepidation, Sasuke made his way to the building's front entrance. Making a scene would be ideal; it would distract people from Itachi's destruction of the security system. It was a large, double-doored entry way, and the youngest Uchiha made a short task of pushing it fully open and flaunting his presence.

The pretense of a tireless factory was quickly dropped as his uniform and crest were recognized. 'Workers' pulled their own weapons, and Sasuke's odds of victory suddenly seemed much more dire. Machinery was all around, giving his enemy plenty of comfortable firing positions, not to mention the way the second floor was open in the center, allowing for aerial attack. But this was already common knowledge to both brothers.

All at once, the silence behind the hum of factory work was shattered and the building echoed with the sound of innumerable shots being fired. The noise was deafening, but Sasuke appeared unaffected by it. His sharingan activated and he didn't bother with his own handgun at the moment. The average speed of a bullet was about 896 meters per second and up. It was an interesting fact Sasuke had picked up during two years of extensive training. But with the power of the Uchiha blood line limit, 896 meters per second was suddenly much less meaningful.

A graceful side-step, a slight movement to the side, another half-turn, and it became deliciously clear to Sasuke how deadly accurate Hakumei's members were. Being able to count on precision made evasion that much easier. But the game was already beginning to grow boring, especially as people started to realize the security system had been fully disabled. Playtime had reached its end.

Sasuke flipped out his gun easily and launched his own explosive assault. Unfortunately for his opponents, they lacked the ability of sharingan and were at an extreme disadvantage. 'Aim… Pull the trigger… Aim… Pull the trigger… Aim…Pull the trigger.' Sasuke fell right into rhythm with the action. The 'mission' was becoming nothing more than a challenging version of target practice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rough surface of the stucco wall scraped against Itachi's back through the thin shirt given to him by Hakumei. His gun was held against his chest, and he kept close to the wall, hiding in the shadows. Wary of his surroundings, Itachi activated his sharingan. The center of the building was largely open, but he could still spot several prime areas to shoot from. A small group of uniformed fighters dashed by and Itachi shot them down from behind.

He could have left them to Sasuke, but it was more satisfying to finish them himself. His irritation was growing by the second. When his genius little brother had made his big entrance, he had set the entire place on alert. Itachi had come dangerously close to being caught while trying to crash the security. He would have preferred to properly hack the system, but he'd had to resort to cutting wires because of Sasuke's performance. It was even more infuriating to see the boy show boding and thoroughly enjoying his superiority to their enemies. Itachi glared as Sasuke moved lithely out of harm's way and shot down a few more foolhardy initiates.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The art contest for this is still going. It's isn't over until August 1st of 2008. Please enter._

_Sorry for the late post. I had it done, I was just busy.**PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: VIOLENCE!_

**_Special thanks to realityfling18 for reviewing... It's something very few of you seem to do!_**

At Gun Point Part 12  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Relaxing, Sasuke smirked as the attacking force realized how dangerous he was. They weren't as straightforward as before, but it still wasn't too hard for him to knock them down. The rhythm of the fight was taking him now, and Sasuke was beginning to enjoy the movement and accomplishment accompanying the challenge, while no longer paying much mind to the facts of what he was doing.

Without warning, a searing pain spread through his cheek, and a warm trail of blood made it's way down Sasuke's face. A bullet had grazed him. Suddenly, he was losing the game. Turning about himself, Sasuke shot down a few more uniformed enemies; their numbers were dwindling. One figure stood out from the rest. A person about his age with long dark hair streaming about his face and only partially pulled back into a bun met his furious gaze. Narrowed red eyes met the other boy's solemn stare.

They stood a moment, the battle taking place in their eyes. Itachi moved to the edge of the shadows to better watch the coming showdown. It promised to be more interesting than what had been taking place. The newcomer held himself with confidence, and it wasn't hard to see why. Even through his annoyance, Itachi smirked. Sasuke had a look of pure bloodlust. His little brother didn't like to be outdone or come in second. As soon as that bullet had stroked Sasuke's face, the slightly older boy's fate had been sealed.

Without warning, Sasuke opened fire; three shots, one after another. The boy jumped behind a piece of machinery and the last two shot ricocheted off it. Appearing on the other side of the metal monster, the boy fired two shots. One grazed Sasuke's shoulder and the other missed by inches. His opponent was fast and smart with his aim. Sasuke's temper flared more than before. He gave chase.

The two were winding through a maze of factory equipment. Swerving down another path suddenly, it seemed the mysterious boy was trying to escape Sasuke and come back around for him. But the young Uchiha had studied floor plans before they set out. He knew the terrain as well as his target. As the dark brunette dashed around, Sasuke took another path and cut him off. The boy stopped short as he swept into the middle of the aisle.

"Game over." Giving his opponent the full wrath of his scowl, Sasuke emptied the pistol's magazine into him. In seconds, he was down and barely recognizable. Grimacing, Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

"Was that really necessary?" Itachi shook his head. "Those bullets come out of my paycheck. You didn't need to waste so many- one would have done the trick."

Sasuke paused for a moment before meeting Itachi's gaze. His sharingan was still activated, and his hair shadowed his face in a frightening way. "He pissed me off… Kind of like you do." If he'd had more ammo, Sasuke would have opened fire then and there. But the moment had caught him unprepared, and he let it pass with nothing more than a threat.

Itachi sighed, but didn't break from Sasuke's stare. Slowly, he let his facial features relax and become blank. They held each other's eyes for a while longer. In the end, it was Sasuke who broke first. Turning away, he stalked out of the building, leaving it feeling empty and dark.

Looking back, Itachi noted what Sasuke had done to the boy. He was lying face down in his own blood, and Itachi was glad he wasn't on his back. It was truly gruesome, and violent in excess. 'He pissed me off… Kind of like you do.' Itachi bit his lip. He'd wanted Sasuke to become powerful when he left him bleeding in the street two years ago, not reckless and bloodthirsty. Looking at his brother now, he was beginning to dread and wonder more and more about what he had done to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You actually pulled it off?" Deidara shifted on his elbows in the window. Itachi looked past him, picturing Sasuke's gun and trying to find it in the stacks of weaponry behind the blonde. "Well?"

Itachi twitched slightly, coming back to reality. "Yeah." Gesturing to a clock on the wall, "Sunrise in about fifteen minutes…" He yawned.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Time for bed?"

"Not without you." The Uchiha smirked evilly. Even as tired as he was, he couldn't pass up a few jabs at his blonde friend.

"If I find you my room, I'll kick your ass." He stated, matter of factly. Itachi grinned and shook his head, making his way to the door. As he was reaching for the handle, he made a realization.

"Hey, Deidara…" He gave him a look of suspicious surprise.

"Hm?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment. "You… You're controlling your temper better."

The blonde smiled. "Yeah… I know." The grin faded then, and he became somber. Lowering his voice, he continued. "Sasori and I were discussing some things… Itachi, we'll be by your room later. The three of us need to talk."

He nodded. Without any further response, Itachi left. It was unsafe to say more at the moment. Who knew who was watching them? Not even Sasori knew the full extent of Uchiha-sama's surveillance system. Their shadowy leader trusted no one, least of all his own men. Their discussion would have to wait until a more opportune moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Woah... So... The characters are changing a bit. Now it gets more intense. **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: None this chapter. O.o_

**_Special thanks to no one... Not even me._**

At Gun Point Part 13  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke paced around his room, clenching his fists in frustration. There was something that had been itching under his skin during the entire mission. Sasori had tried so hard to hide Itachi's location from him. It was obvious the redhead knew the intentions of both brothers, and he was going out of his way to shield Itachi. Only briefly had Sasuke wondered why. At the moment, he was preoccupied with a more promising question.

He had recognized the hallway Sasori had taken him to. It was too familiar to forget, but so hard to place amongst Hakumei's halls. After his pre-mission talk with the redhead, it was apparent that members of Hakumei were expected to be in their rooms at all times when not on assignment. The whole idea was a simple ploy to keep organization. It would make initiates easier to contact, and prevent group rebellion. It was also ideal for Sasuke.

If he could just find Itachi's room, he could easily sneak in and finish him. He could count on the fact that Itachi would be there, and considering their partnership, it wouldn't be odd for Sasuke to visit him. Even more to his advantage was that Pien had delivered their first joint undertaking to the younger Uchiha. Afterwards though, Itachi's death would inevitably be well known, and there would be no question as to the murderer. Although Sasuke hadn't been with Hakumei long, it was clear to see how revered his elder brother was, if despised.

No one would miss Itachi, but someone of a caliber capable of taking him down was a serious threat. Once Itachi was finished, he would flee. Sasuke had only affiliated himself with Hakumei to kill Itachi, and once that task was completed, the rest no longer mattered. He would run, and Hakumei would follow. When they did, he would kill them as well. If they were smart, they'd let him go.

The only threat left to him would be Uchiha-sama.

The memory of his time with the mysterious man chilled Sasuke. He hadn't said or done anything to warrant the fear he invoked, but he somehow knew it was a good idea to be wary of him. It occurred to Sasuke that Itachi must have met up with him at some point. Suddenly he also realized how no one seemed to speak much about Uchiha-sama. 'Uchiha… eh?' Curiosity was taking root, but he pushed it aside. Sasuke had come here to kill Itachi, not chase after some reclusive trace of his family.

'When was I there before?!' The familiarity of that hall was agonizing, but he would need patience to place it. Mastering himself and sitting on the bed, Sasuke breathed deeply, sorting mental images of the underground catacombs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a light knock on the door, and Itachi opened it tentatively. Deidara and Sasori stared back, grim-faced and keen to their surroundings. "Come in quickly." They slipped into the room as Itachi shut the door on an empty hall. Turning to his partners, Itachi sighed. "So… Are we really going to create a plan, or just protest in secret?"

Sasori seated himself on Itachi's bed and met his eyes warily. "The plan's been made… We wanted to let you know and clearly define our roles."

The Uchiha's eyes widened, but he didn't object. "Good to know… If I may, who is our mastermind?"

Deidara smirked. "Technically, you. But Sasori did the hard part this time."

Relaxing a little, Itachi appeared relieved. "So… How are we going to destroy Hakumei? And most important of all… How do we kill Uchiha-sama?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Here it goes... Uh oh. Time for a **ReViEw**?! I think so!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: I think there' ONE swear word, but we're pretty clean here._

**_Special thanks to Three Doors Down for doing the song 'It's Not My Time' because it rocks. Also special to mention to realityfling18 and zelda4ever for reviewing, which few of you seem to do. DX_**

At Gun Point Part 14  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Opening his eyes slowly, Sasuke checked the watch he had laid out beside himself. Three hours now, and he wasn't getting anywhere. 'Maybe if I picture something leading up to him…' The idea died as quickly as it came though. He had been blindfolded, there was nothing for him to go off.

Ruefully, he decided he should have paid more attention to his surroundings. It was likely that he would be given another mission and eventually need to find Itachi. At one point or another, he was bound to be led back towards Itachi's room. But how long would he have to wait? Uchiha Sasuke was most definitely not known for patience.

Thoroughly irritated with himself, Sasuke tried to remember what he had been doing, rather than trying to track where was being taken. 'Like I should have been! Damn it!' Sighing and letting his shoulders sag, he realized he had been counting his footsteps. It was a horribly childish thing to do, but it had helped waste time. 'Precious time I could have been putting to better fucking use…!'

He was ashamed of himself now. Sasuke leaned back, laying on the bed and trying to prevent the coming headache. Being angry was making his blood pressure rise, and the only way to head off the imminent migraine was to calm himself. Frustrated as he was, it was a task much easier said than done. Eventually, he felt the building pressure recede, and his heart rate slow.

Sasuke was determined not waste another second, but going straight back to the problem would bring the headache back. He wouldn't be able to much if was blinded by pain. The nearly solved mystery of Itachi's location would have to be put on hold, whether he liked it or not.

Closing his eyes, he planned to drift into the abyss of sleep. He was almost there when he made a revelation. 'Counting my steps! That's it!' Sasuke bolted upright. He'd been counting his steps and keeping track of his turns. 'That's it! That's how I can find HIM!' His heart was racing, but from elation rather than anger.

'If I can just remember the directions, Itachi is mine!' Smirking to himself, Sasuke crossed his legs and began to concentrate on his thoughts during his walk with Sasori.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's how it will go…" Sasori finished his speech and the room fell silent. Deidara shifted slightly as he watched Itachi take in the entire scheme.

The Uchiha raised his head finally. Pausing for a moment, he forced out his question, unsure of how it would be received. "And what of Sasuke? Was he figured into the plan as well?"

Deathlike stillness prevailed as Sasori met his eyes. Something seemed to passed between them before the redhead answered. "… Yes. He was also considered."

Itachi seemed relieved, but still hesitant. "And… "

Sasori sighed heavily. This was the hard part. "Itachi… I would be correct to assume I understand the relationship between you and your brother better than anyone else here…?"

He nodded.

"Then, you can understand what I'm going to tell you." Both paled. "I did consider Sasuke into the coming events… But as an enemy."

Itachi appeared livid, but remained calm. "I can understand why you might do that… But I assure you that informed properly, he would ally with us."

The redhead closed his eyes, suddenly weary. "Itachi… Uchiha Sasuke is not the brother you remember, he is not going to side with us, and he doesn't care who gets hurt or what happen so long as he gets his revenge… In the end… no matter how you look at it… You will have to face him… You will have to kill Sasuke."

Rigidly, he stared Sasori down. "You don't know Sasuke. He is my brother… I can persuade him to listen to reason."

Deidara shook his head, breaking into the conversation. "I only met that brat once… He's got one thing in mind, and only one thing – killing you, Itachi. Sasuke doesn't give a damn about 'reason' or logic. Anything beyond finishing you is inconsequential to him." He stopped, breathing deeply. "That's a fact. Itachi… when it comes down to it, can you kill Sasuke?" He remained silent. The blonde watched him with more intensity that he could remember. "Itachi…!" He refused to answer. Deidara stood, advancing on the Uchiha. "Don't ignore me!"

Sasori jumped up, intervening before things could turn nasty. He grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling him back roughly. "Deidara… We should leave before our absence is noticed," he came up with the excuse quickly, but its validity was withstanding.

Grudgingly, he backed down. As Sasori dragged him out the door, he threw Itachi a suspicious look over his shoulder. He appeared not to notice, and his eyes were glued to the floor.

The door shut, and Itachi was still gazing at the ground. 'This is what it comes to…?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pien's face remained clean of all expression, but he was trembling inside as he felt Uchiha-sama's anger filling the room. It was a large space, and the mysterious leader was nothing more than a silhouette, but his presence was terrorifying. Pien kept still as Uchiha-sama paced the room, the sound of his footsteps echoing. A low growl erupted from across the room. "They think it's that easy to sneak behind my back… Fools."

Swallowing carefully, Pien chose his words with caution. "What will you do with them?"

There was a pause, and he could feel the smile curling the shadowed Uchiha's lips. "Nothing. Sasuke will do it for me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The contest is closed, but voting will be going on until the next update. Feel feel to vote if you have an account on DA. **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Little bit of swearing, not too bad._

**_Special thanks to realityfling18 and zelda4ever fro actually reviewing, and Nightwish for the song Last of the Wilds. My Linkin Park fic idea has gone to the dogs._**

At Gun Point Part 15  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finishing his shift, Sasori leaned against the back of a shelf set, hopefully concealing himself from any kind of surveillance. Throughout the week he had been concocting poisons to the best of his ability in secrecy. With a moment to spare, he could finish this one. He swirled the vial and watched the purple liquid wash away a yellow powder on the sides of the glass. A few turns, and it would be ready for use.

Footsteps echoed in the room and Sasori slipped it into his pocket swiftly. By the time the trespasser was at the counter, his arms were swinging lazily. Deidara leapt through the small window as the redhead sauntered out of the shadows. Relief washed through Sasori, but he remained placid.

"Hello, Deidara." He came to a stop in front of his blonde accomplice. The redhead opened his mouth as if to continue, but faltered as he noted the look of discontentment he carried. "Deidara?"

Looking around, he hesitated, but urgency won out. Secrecy had never been one of Deidara's strong points. Finally, he turned to Sasori, venting his frustration. "What the fuck is Itachi's deal with that bastard brother of his?! I don't have a damn clue what's going on!" He'd been slowly building into rage throughout the days as he replayed their last conversation. His hands were shaking as he balled them into fists, and Sasori could see the herculean effort Deidara was making not to say more. The redhead stood, stunned. "Sasori! Answer me!"

Shaking his head to clear it, he brushed aside the blonde's irritation. "It's a bit complicated… I don't even fully understand it myself." Sasori moved to leave, but Deidara grabbed him.

"You're lying!" He could feel the wrath emanating from the blonde's grip. "Tell me what the hell is with the Uchiha bitch!" Behind the anger, Sasori could see worry rising.

He shook off his ex-partner's hold. "Not now…" Quieter, he added, "Not here."

Breathing deeply, Deidara made a poor effort to calm himself. In a hiss he shot back, "Tonight. Directly after I finish my shift. Not a damn second later."

Sasori nodded, exiting quickly and ducking his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Checking the door and glancing down the hall one last time, Sasuke slipped out of his assigned room. He moved swiftly, retracing his steps back to when he had come face-to-face with Sasori. It wasn't far from his starting point, but his journey was lengthened by the need for stealth. His patience reaching its end, he finally arrived in the corridor where the redhead had stopped him.

His temper went from a boil to a simmer as he began the task of counting his steps. It was going to be challenging to sort his movements and keep track of his surroundings, but the tribulation was an added thrill for the young Uchiha. Half-hoping to run into trouble along the way, Sasuke set off after Itachi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi rolled over in his bed. He'd become entirely sick of the room and its unending somber gray walls. At one point, the varying tones of the color in the rest of Hakumei's headquarters had provided some sense of escape, but those were currently denied to him by himself. If he left the room, he risked running into Deidara. Anything that happened after that would undoubtedly be undesirable.

The blonde would surely question him again, and none too gently. And like last time, he would refuse to answer. The only person he had discussed his circumstances in accordance to Sasuke with was Sasori, and he'd been drugged with painkillers at the time. The memory was only a blur, mixing the redhead's face, white bed sheets and gray walls. 'And needles…' Itachi grimaced, remembering the repeated doses of anti-venom and sedative. The aftermath of the Uchiha massacre was never a pleasant recollection. He sighed, realizing how bewildered he must have been to confide in anyone, let alone someone he had only just met. Taking into account how much he must have told Sasori about himself, the friendship that followed was only natural, maybe even necessary. But somehow, he found himself glad of it. The prestigious poison master was possibly the best person he could have come across here, Deidara unwithstanding against the redhead's influence over him.

But now the secrets he had only shared with Sasori threatened to be revealed by his refusal to fight Sasuke. Unquestionably, Deidara was hammering his friend with angry inquiries, and wouldn't be silenced until he was answered. Ruefully, Itachi realized Sasori had protected his ghosts better than he himself. He was sure though, that with time, the redhead would crack. Deidara was good at getting what he wanted merely with persistence. The only question was how long, and what would be done after.

Shifting to lie on his stomach, Itachi clutched a pillow under his chin. He'd never thought about how instrumental he was in Hakumei's destruction. It baffled him to notice he'd always assumed Sasori and Deidara could do it themselves, that his role was inconsequential. Whether Sasuke's appearance was planned or coincidental, it had suddenly become a problem. The life of Uchiha Itachi was suddenly important.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_This is getting too freakin long. I'm sorry the updates are so short. I'm really busy, and school is getting ready to start. The contest is over, and I have winners on DA. Check them out, some of it's pretty good. _

_**PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Langauge. Tempers arer rising, and tongues are loosening._

**_Special thanks to realityfling18 and zelda4ever for reviewing regularly. Also to my parents for allowing me computer time so I could finally type this.. Sorry it was late guys._**

At Gun Point Part 16  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Checking around the corner quickly, Sasuke paused only for a moment before moving forward. He was nearing his destination. As he continued down the catacombs, he glanced his surroundings. Things were beginning to look familiar and he wondered if he'd taken a wrong turn. He came to a halt. Following his directions, he'd gone almost full circle back to his room. Recounting it in his head, he traced it over again. 'I haven't messed anything up… What the hell?!'

Sasuke clenched his fists. Suddenly, his mouth dropped open. 'Sasori- that bastard! He led me in a circle because he KNEW I'd do this! And he probably even had Itachi come back around to meet him! Damn!' His temper shot through the roof. Sasori hadn't tried to mislead him, he'd been successful at it. With his own frustration wearing thin on him, Sasuke finished the trek, realizing that the steps led all the way back to his room, just as he'd thought.

Eyes closing in defeat, he reached for the door handle, only to have his wrist pulled back roughly. As if summoned by his vicious thoughts, Sasori was gripping him and throwing venom with his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The hair on the back of the redhead's neck stood.

"Going to my damn room. Is that a problem?" Sasuke tried to jerk his arm away, but was unable to break Sasori's hold.

Tossing him away, he pointed towards a door a few feet away. "It wouldn't be… If this was your room."

The Uchiha's eyes widened in humiliation. He'd had enough of Sasori. Biting back several scathing remarks, he stalked to his own room, shutting it none too gently.

Sighing to himself, the redhead waited a moment before pushing open the door he'd dragged Sasuke away from. He might have knocked, but it would have been easy for Sasuke to pick up the sound through the walls. As the door swung back, Itachi jumped up from the bed. He'd nearly been asleep when Sasori entered without warning.

"Sasori?!" He blinked to clear his head. "What are you doing? Have you ever heard of fucking KNOCKING?" Even thought he'd merely been resting, Itachi felt as though he'd been somehow violated by the unannounced entrance.

He was about to go on, But Sasori crossed the room quickly, taking hold of his friend's arm and hoisting him from the bed. "Let's go. NOW." Itachi was ready to resist, but the sense of urgency the redhead conveyed earned his cooperation. Faster than his hazy mind could comprehend, Sasori was guiding him out the door and through the halls. Before Itachi could question him, answers started flowing from Sasori's lips, hushed and rushed. "Sasuke almost found you just now. He was counting his movements when I led him to you for the last mission. That room isn't safe, not that it ever was. Follow me."

Itachi sighed. "… You don't say…" He muttered, more to himself.

Digging his nails into Itachi's arm, Sasori made sure he knew he'd caught the Uchiha's tone and wasn't done with him. They reached another door and the redhead pushed him through it, locking it and another one in the back corner. After checking the entrances once more, he turned towards Itachi. "What the hell was that supposed to mean – 'you don't say'?! Do you have any idea how pissed off Deidara is?" Itachi regarded a fuming Sasori with innocent curiosity. Watching his lax demeanor, the redhead's fury became clearer. "Don't fucking act like this is nothing!" Sasori was met with tired silence.

Shifting under his friend's glare, Itachi finally responded. "Must we go over this again? I told you my intentions…"

He thought Sasori would pop as he watched his expressions change. Amazingly, he was able to calm himself after a moment. Rubbing his eyes, he caught Itachi's distracted gaze. "You're staying in here with me tonight." Giving his bland room a critical once over, Sasori seated himself at the desk standard to every room. "Take the bed… I don't plan on sleeping."

As if it was perfectly normal to dragged into Sasori's room to hide from Sasuke, Itachi seated himself on the bed as the redhead ripped through desk drawers. "Why won't you be sleeping?" He asked lazily.

Sasori froze, stunned by the question. He waited a moment before answering slowly. "I'm staying up… Because I am preparing to carry through our plan in a little over a week… Unlike you." Itachi was unresponsive. "You were going to fight alongside us, were you not?" He was persistent. "Itachi…?"

The elder Uchiha was pensive and didn't reply at first. "I was… Sasori… Things have changed."

"How so? Don't tell me this is all to do with Sasuke…"

"It has nothing to with Sasuke." Itachi folded his hands in his lap and raised an eyebrow.

Sasori sighed. "You're lying."

"Yes, I am." He paused before continuing quietly. "It has everything to with Sasuke."

The redhead's patience snapped. "I don't fucking get it! I know he's important to you because 'he's your brother' and all that shit – but this is just absurd! You've got to draw the damn line at some point!" Sasori was only beginning to vent, but Itachi cut him short.

"Sasori… How much did I say when I was… unwell?" The Uchiha bit his lip. His redheaded and red-tempered friend seemed to know less than he thought he did.

He blinked, surprised by the other's inquiries. "Do you really want me to repeat any of that? Most of it was drugged jibberish… But… I know about Shisui, and why Uchiha-sama hurt you… I know some about the 'mission'…" Sasori let his mouth hang, temporarily immobile as he skimmed the recollection. "But mostly your own thoughts… regrets… on it."

Itachi looked surprised. 'How can he not understand…?' "But…" Suddenly something hit him. "How much did I say about the mission itself?"

"You hated it…" The redhead grimaced. "You made very clear you hated it… With a passion I haven't seen from you since."

The Uchiha looked embarrassed for a moment. "… Yes … Was that it?"

"Pretty much." Sasori crossed his arms impatiently.

Itachi stared at him. Somehow he'd always thought Sasori had more intimate knowledge about what had happened, rather than just his inner workings. It was still unsettling to think about how he must have acted, and just what kind of impression he must have left, but it was nothing to him at this point. As awkward as it was, he felt he owed the missing details to his friend. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to speak with someone about something.

"Sasori… I…" He took a breath explanations had never been his strong point. "I think you need to know a little bit more about that mission. It wasn't quite as straight forward as you think." The redhead nodded, summoning patience, even though he was sure he'd used more than he had. Itachi continued quietly. "Uchiha-sama did order me to take down the Uchiha clan… It was almost a test of loyalty. The Uchiha was Hakumei's greatest threat.

"I was barely twenty-one then… and much more trusting. He told me the clan had taken control of the police force from the inside and become corrupt. And with the way things were at the time, and Uchiha-sama's… persuasive mannerisms… I believed it.

"In the end, I was given an ultimatum. I could kill the clan myself, or stand by and watch Uchiha-sama do it for me." Itachi fell silent for a moment, giving the scar on his right hand a long, hard look. "I chose to do it myself. I hated the way he finished people… He likes to, and has always enjoyed making his foes suffer. I didn't want to carry through the mission, but if such a powerful family had truly gone astray, something had to be done. I accepted the mission, as we all remember."

Sasori remained still for a moment, taking it all in. "That's different from what I'd believed… But it sounds more like the Uchiha-sama and Itachi I know. It always bothered me that you were so soft." He sighed, about to return to his work. Then he realized something. "Itachi… When we started, we were discussing Sasuke… And you said he was the reason you wouldn't fight-"

"I never said I wouldn't fight." Itachi cut him off, voicing his stance firmly. "I will do everything I can to destroy Hakumei, EXCEPT facing Sasuke."

"WHY?!" Sasori's rage shot straight to the surface. The last week had been like a merry-go-round. Every time Itachi was questioned, he somehow managed to escape answering. "I'm so damn sick of this!" He watched the elder Uchiha collapse in on himself as he yelled and immediately felt guilty. Regaining his composure, he sat in silence, knowing Itachi would continue without prompting.

Even softer than before, he went on. "I didn't just accept the mission because I didn't like Uchiha-sama's methods… I didn't want EVERYONE to die… Sasuke was younger, he was my brother… And back then, I knew for a fact he was innocent- completely untainted. I did it so I could leave him alive. I went in planning to fail, expecting be considered incompetent, I knew I'd end up with this scar, in the very least." He held up his hand, drawing attention to the mark for the first time. Shaking his head, Itachi spoke louder, more profoundly. "I did what I did to protect Sasuke from Uchiha-sama… I won't kill him."

Sasori was silent, finally understanding his friend's reasoning. "But… Itachi, I want you to realize something. You described your brother has pure and innocent. That's no longer true. He has sided with Uchiha-sama… It's sick, and fucking ironic… But he has befriended the enemy you're trying to save him from." The redhead waited for his words to sink in. He wanted to give Itachi sympathy, but with their plot spiraling into motion, there wasn't time to be the comforting friend he desired to be. Swallowing his misgivings, Sasori pushed on. "It's time to let it go. Shit happens, and that's an understatement. Right now, we see that Hakumei is wrong and unjust… We can change that, and you can't afford to let Sasuke stand in the way. Brother or not… If you can't make him fight alongside us in earnest, there's no salvation for him."

The truth fell upon Itachi leadenly. As much as the elder Uchiha despised it, it was impossible to deny Sasori's reasoning. There was only one thing left for him to wonder, even though he already knew the answer. "Why must it be ME who fights Sasuke?"

Sasori bit his lip, acknowledging in the back of his mind that Sasuke would be the only who could keep them from Uchiha-sama. Despite being the youngest initiate, he was indisputably one of Hakumei's best. "Because Itachi… Deidara and I can't defeat him… That will have to be left to you." He held Itachi's eyes solemnly. "And if you fail to defeat him… Everything we've worked for will go straight down the drain."

Itachi breathed heavily, acutely aware of the weight resting on him. "I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ So... Now you know a bit more. I just spilled a bunch of stuff that I've been keeping all secret... Now what? That's for this Saturday. What did you all think of the newest developments? Getting a little crazy, no? **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: None. This chapter is too short for anything unsavory to happen... XD_

**_Special thanks to me... For working my butt off and updating this fic regularly... Do you have any idea how hard that is?_**

At Gun Point Part 17  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke rolled in his bed. He was incredibly frustrated, but that may have only been because of his short temper. It seemed Sasori was continually in his way, and he was sure in wasn't coincidental. Although, that wasn't what annoyed him at the moment. Itachi had people watching out for him, people who protected him, desired to be in his company, possibly even enjoyed it. Maybe someone would have assumed he was jealous because Sasuke lacked these things. But he had willingly tossed those luxuries aside, and found he had no need for them.

The irritating and perplexing part was these people's draw to his elder brother. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to be near Itachi, let alone go as far for him as Sasori did again and again. From what he had understood through his life, people made friends by having things in common and showing niceties to one another. The only things he could see in parallel between his brother and the rest of Hakumei was a cold heart and bloodlust. Those were the things that defined members of Hakumei, and they were all like that, but very few of them were friends. In fact, the only ones who seemed to have 'friends' here, were Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara- and that was with each other.

It was something beyond logical comprehension, but Sasuke was determined to use unfeeling reasoning to grasp it. As far as he was concerned, there were no niceties about his brother, nothing to protect, nothing to drawn another in; nothing to befriend. And yet, 'friend' was the only word he could find to describe the relationship between the redhead and his hated brother. If he refused to use that word, the only other thing he could think of was a brotherhood, and that was the last way he wanted to think of it.

Even though he refused to acknowledge the relation he had with Itachi out loud, it was something that set them apart. He felt as though it gave him not only the duty, but the right to finish Itachi. Sasuke was Itachi's only brother. Sasori would never take that from him, whether it was a title the younger Uchiha wanted or not.

As he tossed once more, Sasuke found himself torn between the desire to spurn Itachi and deny their brotherhood, or to embrace it and let it discern him as the Uchiha's avenger. It was a choice to be made with values, but those were something he had thrown aside long ago in his pursuit of power. With nothing to base the judgment on, Sasuke found himself indecisive for the first time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A smile crept over Uchiha-sama's lips as he turned over Itachi and Sasori's conversation in his mind. Both had fallen asleep by now, Itachi spawled across Sasori's bed, and the redhead at his desk a few feet away. It amused to him that his disobedient favorite had worked up the determination to share what he had done to him. He had never thought Itachi would have it in him to speak about it.

An image of the elder Uchiha brother's horror floated through his mind and he realized how far he had come in two and half years. Both boys had come miles in that short span of time. Itachi was wiser now and more collected, while Sasuke was colder and edgier than Uchiha-sama had ever imagined he could become. Things concerning Sasuke were working out better than he had orginally thought they would. When the time came, he was sure Itachi would surrender, and Sasuke would show him no mercy. The only complications might come from Sasori. If he could use the truth of the past to dissuade Sasuke from killing Itachi, he might have to get his hands dirty to finish the whole business.

The door at the end of the empty cavern of a room abruptly burst open, and light spilled in, putting Pien in sharp relief. "Uchiha-sama, I trust you know of what has gone on between Sasori and Itachi…?"

He laughed softly. "Yes… I know." Pien turned to leave, not wanting to stay in the foreboding man's presence longer than he had to. "Pien…"

The flame-haired assassin turned back slowly, hesistantly meeting the red eye staring out at him from the darkness. "Yes, Uchiha-sama…?"

"Please…" Uchiha-sama started politely, almost graciously in tone, sending shivers down the other's spine. "Call me Madara from now on… Uchiha Madara…"

Pien froze for a moment, registering the name. Taking a breath, he answered softly before leaving. "Yes… Madara-sama…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So now we know... Uchiha-sama is really Madara- as if you didn't see that coming. And Sasuke has a brother killing complex... Jeeez What a screwed up family. XD Gotta love them though. **PlEaSe ReViEw!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: SWEARING!! Omg... So much dirty language... Implied ItaDei-ish humor as well._

**_Special thanks to no one... Cuz I updated late._**

At Gun Point Part 18  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eyes opening suddenly, Deidara woke up flat on his back in his bed. His clothes were rumpled from sleep and his hair was wild as it consumed the pillow under his head. He had the distinct feeling he'd forgotten something, but couldn't fathom what it might have been. Trying to shake the feeling, he pulled his hair down and finger-combed it. Guiding back to its former place on top of his head, Deidara started to wrap the red hair tie at the infant ponytail's base. Doing the knot was the hardest part, and he gave it his full concentration as he started work. Abruptly, the thing he had forgotten jumped to the front of his mind.

"SASORI!! You fucking bastard!" The blonde jumped up, forgetting to finish the knot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were several long bangs, and the back door shook. Sasori sat up quickly at his desk, nearly spilling the poisons he'd been brewing overnight. "You damned asshole!" came through the door, only half as muffled as expected for Deidara's volume. Itachi, who had bolted upright as well, flopped back down, pulling one of Sasori's pillows over his head.

"What the hell is blondie's problem?" he asked, voice husky with sleep still.

Sasori stood up as the room shook with more angry pounding. "YOU, Itachi… You're his problem… My problem… You're everybody's fucking problem…" The redhead ran his hand through his hair, making his way to the door. Taking a breath, he opened it and stepped out of the way. Deidara rushed forward, barreling into the room through the door that connected them.

"SASORI, WHAT THE FU-!!" he started in on the redhead, but stopped short as he recognized Itachi lying face down on the bed. "ITACHI!" He seethed.

Before the elder Uchiha could move, he felt a heel lodge itself in his spine. "You ASSHOLE!" Deidara shouted, dropping his foot painfully in a well aimed kick. "BASTARD!" The blonde made to climb onto the bed and continue his merciless assault.

The obscenities streaming from Itachi's mouth were no longer silenced by the pillow as he rolled and mashed it on Deidara's face. "I'm the bastard here?! Fuck you!" Sasori moved to break up the fight, swearing and yelling just as much as the other two, but jumped quickly as he saw how it was going to end.

Deidara tried to strike Itachi blindly, hoping for a face shot. The Uchiha, still able to see, dodged wildly, and both men were knocked off balance. Itachi climbed on top Deidara, pinning him at the stomach between his legs. He would have continued to make his way up until he was sitting on the blonde's chest, but as Deidara shot a hand out behind him for balance, he ran out of space on the bed spread. The Uchiha and the blonde teetered precariously for a second before tumbling over the edge. A kick to the shin, someone grabbing someone's else's hair, an accidental head butt to the chest, and another muffled cry as they tangled and then were ripped apart by momentum. Each came to a rolling stop with a thud a few feet apart.

Deidara was up faster than the eye could see, but Itachi stayed sitting, recognizing that was where they'd end up. "Bring it on, you dumbshit blonde," Itachi smirked, knowing just what to say to get under the other's skin.

"Fuck you, Uchiha bitch!" Deidara made to dive at Itachi, but Sasori grabbed him.

"Dammit! Stop this shit!" The redhead struggled to restrain the blonde. "What the hell in wrong with you two?! We all just woke up!"

"I dunno, ask the raging idiot over there," Itachi shot Deidara a dirty look, which was returned promptly.

The Uchiha was about to continue, but Sasori stepped in. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to listen to your guys' crap all morni-!"

"Yeah, well, I WANTED to listen yours last, you redheaded bastard!" Deidara yelled in his ear. "You were supposed to come talk to me last night about…!" He left the sentence unfinished, not sure he wanted Itachi to know what was going on.

"Things came up," Sasori hissed, pushing the blonde away as he regained his composure.

"What was supposed to happen last night?" Raising an eyebrow, Itachi finally stood up, brushing himself off.

There was momentary silence. Sasori's mind was racing as he tried to fabricate with some kind of cover up. The pause was beginning to become long, and both knew they would be hard pressed to get Itachi to believe their yet unformed lie. "Itachi…" Deidara stepped around Sasori, speaking firmly with decision. "I was going to ask Sasori about you and your brother… But I figure it'd be better the spit it out here and now… What do you think?"

The redhead was in disbelief that Deidara would confront the situation with such open directness. He was sure it would end badly. Itachi blinked as Sasori waited for him to become angry. The Uchiha remained calm.

He sat for a moment in thought before replying. Standing up, he answered with quiet firmness. "I won't kill the one I'm trying to protect." He turned away, finished with what he had to say. Deidara started to chase him, not understanding the meaning of the words.

"Wait! What do you mean?! Itachi! You aren't honestly trying to SHIELD that little basta-!!" The door opened and shut with an echoing click as Itachi disappeared. Deidara reached out to pull the door open and continue his pursuit of the older Uchiha, but Sasori grabbed his shoulder.

Shaking his head, he pushed Deidara away from the door. "I can explain…" He muttered, already tired from the questions and fuming rants the blonde would surely pelt him with.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter. Rereading it now made me smile... I dunno, maybe I'm screwed up in the head. **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: Language, and idealogically sensitive... Also, some crappy writing, hope it's allright._

**_Special thanks to no one... Cuz I'm so damn busy. BTW, yes, I did I have fun with all the swearing last chapter. It entertained me immensely._**

At Gun Point Part 19  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The quiet clack of the uniforms dress shoes echoed through the corridor as Sasuke made his way back towards his room. His hair was still damp from a recent shower and he was momentarily glad that the bathrooms and bedrooms were separate. It gave him an excuse to wander, even if just a little bit. He liked to walk, whether he had a destination or not. It was one thing that hadn't changed about him after Itachi had finished the clan.

As though pulled by some invisible force, his thoughts gravitated towards Itachi. He once again promised himself he'd find the elder Uchiha and end him. And despite himself, he fell back to the troubling thoughts of the connections his brother had to Sasori and Deidara. There was no easy explanation for it, unless Itachi was someone else entirely from who he believed him to be. But without anything other than an odd comradery to support the idea, he dismissed it quickly.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke tried to push the thoughts away. To his surprise, he was successful. It was then he realized why. There were footsteps coming towards him at a steady pace towards him. He stopped, ready with his gun. The young Uchiha carried it everywhere with him, trusting no one in Hakumei.

To his surprise, and twisted elation, Itachi turned the corner. Their eyes locked and both froze. Itachi was the first to move, looking Sasuke over slowly. As soon as the shock wore off, the younger raised his gun, not caring to rush the situation.

Itachi watched Sasuke's eyes for a moment. No matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find the brother he'd left behind almost three years ago. He was disappointed, but not about to mourn it. 'Sasori was right… It's time to let it go.' There was nothing left of the boy Itachi had wanted to protect, but he doubted he would ever find it in himself to fight the person before him. Realization hit him. 'It's my fault he's like this… I was a fool then… I destroyed so many things… Even those I wanted to save.' Sighing, he decided those thoughts were more than enough reason for him to make his choice.

Holding his fire, Sasuke watched Itachi's pensive expression. Several thoughts appeared to pass over his older brother until he settled on something, what he couldn't say. Suddenly he broke their gazes and reached down toward his hip. 'His gun!' Sasuke took an offensive step towards him, tightening his grip on the pistol and preparing for a fight.

To his utter astonishment, Itachi pulled the gun out of its holster. With one exasperated look, he tossed it aside. The pistol clattered to the ground and skittered well away. Sasuke froze.

"Well?" Itachi waited. "I thought you were going to kill me… Or at least shoot me… Sasuke?"

Sasuke only stared, suddenly out of his element. It didn't feel right anymore. How could he kill someone who simply rolled over and accepted death? The last two years had been spent under the assumption Itachi would fight back, not patiently wait for the final shot. "You… You're not going to fight?" He asked, still in disbelief.

"Why should I?" Itachi replied with a pionted inquiry. Sasuke wondered what kind of twisted logic was behind his brother's actions. 'Does… Does he regret what he did?' The thought was inconcievable to him, but it seemed to be the only way to explain it. Sasuke tried to force comprehension and failed. 'Itachi doesn't regret things… People like him don't… They just DON'T…!'

Hands suddenly trembling, Sasuke adavanced again, trying to intimidate Itachi into a battle. "Because…" He stopped, unable to come up with incentive for it. His mind was racing, looking for any thing he could muster. Bewildered, he changed tatics, mimicing Itachi. "Why shouldn't you?" He shot back, still reeling.

"I don't want to." Itachi answered simply. Sasuke's mouth fell open. "I said I left you alive because I was disappionted in you… But I never said I wanted to fight you."

The younger Uchiha found himself unable to move. Never in his wildest tangents had he ever thought he'd be faced with a situation like this. Still rigid, he watched as Itachi advanced. Time seemed to slow and the click of his footsteps echoed in an obnoxious way. 'This isn't happening… It has to genjutsu or something… There's no way!' Sasuke's head spun. If it was indeed genjutsu, there was nothing he could; Itachi had rendered him powerless. "What are you doing?" Sasuke sucked in a shaky breath, ashamed of his frightened tone. His am was still hanging out in front of him, holding the gun, and he was still frozen solid, rooted to the spot.

Itachi remained silent still advancing. He stopped, less than three feet away, watching his paralyzed brother. There was a dead stillness as Itachi took his wrist gently, raising his arm a few inches. Sasuke's breath caught. The elder's hand was cold and soft, drawing him in against his will. His mind was screaming and writhing inside his head, but his body remained still. Itachi moved his hand until his palm rested over the three fingers Sasuke had wrapped around the gun's handle.

It was like watching a television show through someone else's eyes. 'This isn't happening… It can't…' But he realized it was as his brother's thumb found his index finger. 'My trigger finger…?!' Coming back to reality was a taking a painfully long time. Slowly he came to know that his body had gone not only rigid, but numb. Feeling was returning, but not fast enough.

Itachi pulled Sasuke's gun hand closer, gently resting the pistol's cool muzzle against his forehead. He relaxed, closing his eyes to block the look of terrorified confusion spreading across Sasuke's face. His mind was made up and he wasn't about to back out.

A gentle pressure started on Sasuke's finger. Itachi pressed his thumb against his brother's index a little harder, slowly pushing the trigger back. Suddenly, Sasuke's senses came rushing back. The world spun, and he vaguely realized that he was yelling something as he ripped his hand and pistol from Itachi's grasp.

The elder Uchiha stared, dumbfounded. He was at a loss for words.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled. His heart was hammering in his chest to the point of pain. "Answer me! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Itachi shook his head. "… Sasuke-"

"Just answer the damn question!" The younger brother aimed again, holding his pistol stiffly and backing away. It was as though Itachi had some kind of alien power over him, and it stemmed from his ability to confuse him. "You make all this fucking fuss about not fighting me- but…! But!" Sasuke stuttered. How was he supposed to tell Itachi that he had always believed he wanted to challenge him?

Giving Sasuke a look that bordered sympathy, Itachi sighed. "Just shoot if you're going to shoot… Or is that too hard for you?" He taunted his brother, hoping to goad Sasuke into firing at him.

"SHUT UP! I WILL shoot you!" His vioce echoed off the walls, and he cringed as he heard how feeble and unsure he sounded.

"Then do it already. Why are you yelling at me instead?" Itachi asked forcefully, trying to drive Sasuke to his breaking point. "You're wasting time. My gun is down… Didn't you get that scar because you were too scared to fire at me?"

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Sasuke bellowed, face twisting in anger. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" His anger overrode his hesitatence and he opened fire. There was one loud explosive sound after another, mixing with the metallic clang of bullets on stone, as Sasuke emptied the gun's magazine. Used gun parts clattered to ground as his ammo ran out, and for a moment after, all that he could hear was the pounding of his heart and pant of his breath. It had only taken seconds to fire all of his shots, and he was almost afriad to pull his gaze from the spot on the ground it had fastened itself to. Gathering his resolve, Sasuke searched the hall for Itachi.

His elder stood in the same spot, not having moved a muscle during the entire fiasco. Although Sasuke had half-expected it, he was still horrorified to realize that Itachi didn't have a mark on him. 'I couldn't do it… I just couldn't… Why?' Somewhere along the line, he'd lost the nerve to shoot his brother.

After a moment, Itachi closed his eyes briefly, sighing and giving Sasuke a sorrowful look. "I'm disappionted in you." He turned his head to the side, pushing his hair away from his ear. There was a small nick from where a bullet had skinned it. A thread of blood curled around the outside curve of his earlobe.

Holding Sasuke's eyes only briefly, Itachi turned, disappearing down the hall from whence he'd come. Staring after him, the younger Uchiha realized his brother had left behind his gun. He stood a while, watching it and feeling the emptiness of his own weapon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_This scene has some major foreshadowing... It was also the main reason for me wanting to do this fic. I hope it's done allright. So... Something a bit off the wall, no? **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: None_

**_Special thanks to God for letting me get unsick abnormally fast and Red for doing 'Break Me Down' and being inspiring as hell._**

At Gun Point Part 20  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pien swallowed his trepidation as he stood before Madara. His sharingan was fully activated with his temper, and his vehemence consumed the air in the room. Silence made the room tense and paralyzed the senses as he waited for the superior man to speak. After another moment, he spoke slowly, each word weighted with lead. "This was an unexpected turn of events… But not detrimental to our cause. Sasuke will have another chance. He will face Itachi again," Cruel decision radiated from Madara, "And next time… He will have the strength to pull the trigger. One way or another."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cold grays walls met Sasuke's unsettled gaze. He'd been waiting for nearly three years to have the chance he'd had a few minutes ago. But he'd passed it up, for reasons he couldn't understand. A knot tightened in his chest. He hadn't felt fear for a long time and it was hard to recognize at first. As he identified the cold lump swelling within him, he realized something else as well. He wasn't afraid of Itachi. He was afraid of himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shuffling his feet along the floor, Deidara was oblivious to the overwhelming blandness of the hallway as he mulled over what he had learned from Sasori. It was somehow expected knowledge, but still surprising, and more than simply unsettling. Their entire scheme was in grave danger from its original creator, the very purpose of its brainchild. Deidara gritted his teeth. All this was trouble emanating from one source, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi's object of affection was quickly earning his utmost hatred.

Lost in seething thoughts, he jumped when his prosthetic leg swung and kicked something that let out a metallic cry. He looked down. 'A used bullet?' Deidara picked it up, mulling over the possibility of a misfire. Then he noticed more. 'This isn't a misfire… A gun fight?' His eyes went wide. It was uncommon for Hakumei to fight amongst itself. There was much restrained venom, but also a sense of purpose and self-control.

Deidara twirled the small piece of lead between his fingers, examining it. From his experience in the weapons facility, he would be able to identify which of theirs had fired. 'Wonder who got the worst of it…' He glanced around, searching for blood. Even more to his bewilderment, there was none. Finally looking at the fight's vestiges, he realized where the bullet had come from. Giving the expended bullet a scowl that could kill, he threw back on the abused ground. "Sasuke…" He growled.

He clenched his fists, even angrier with his new knowledge of the Uchihas. On an impetuous whim, he started down the hall, ready and anxious to find the trouble labeled as 'Uchiha Sasuke.' Their next run in wouldn't be like the last, Deidara would make sure of it - regardless of what Itachi may or may not have wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

More worn than he'd like to admit even to himself, Sasori dragged himself away from the room's desk. He'd dealt with Deidara, but he would have to keep Itachi in check, not only for their scheme's safety, but for his puzzling friend's well-being as well. With an exasperated sigh, he pushed open the door and decided he would be more forceful when he found Itachi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I had school and then a stomach flu thrown at me. At one point I couldn't even feed myself... Naturally fan fiction took a back seat. I also suffered a major depressing breakdown, which wasted a whole day of my life on senseless sadness. I apologize, and the next chapter will be on time.** PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing_

**_Special thanks to my mom for letting me post this and God for helping me find time to type it... Although I don't know why He lets me type fan fiction. lol_**

At Gun Point Part 21  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were only gray sheets and a cold expanse of mattress in his plane of thought. All other problems had receded from his consciousness with a deal effort and it was a relief. As soon as Sasuke's senses came back so would the confusion and frustration. There had to be peace somewhere within himself, and he was determined to find it. Numbness wasn't his intention, but it was the best substitute he could manage now. For a moment he felt rueful trepidation tighten in his chest as he remembered his decision to join Hakumei and hunt Itachi. Something felt wrong with the whole idea, and he was beginning to find doubt. Sinking into the stiff mattress, he pushed the thought farther away, drifting into his self-made void.

A knock sounded with gentle firmness, tearing Sasuke from his illusion of tranquility. Rage reared its head in him as he reached for the handle. The interruption of a visitor or mission was unappreciated. Letting his face fall into a ready scowl, he opened the door. Deidara stared back, his own vehemence more than matching Sasuke's. The Uchiha's mind started to race. The placidity of the knock had caught him off guard, and he stood paralyzed as Deidara shoved him, rushing in and shutting the door behind them.

Sasuke stumbled, thoroughly astounded. "W-what the hell are y-!!" He sputtered before the blonde cut in.

"Shut up, you little asshole-" The other's eyes widened and Deidara held up one of his previously expended bullets. "Don't open your damn mouth unless it's about THIS." To make his point, he flipped out his own gun, holding it inches from Sasuke's chest.

Not one to be bullied, Sasuke grabbed the gun, pushing it aside roughly. "Doesn't concern you- asshole." He twisted the swear to mock Deidara. Stepping up until they were nose to nose, Sasuke continued. "I don't know what you think you're here for, but you'd better leave before I fuck you up."

"Really?" Deidara pushed him again, making his way even farther from the door and into his room. "You can't do a damn thing to me." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "You're nothing without Itachi to save your ass." He stopped short, watching the blonde seethe.

The words seemed to flick a switch somewhere in him and Sasuke poisoned the air around him with his hate. Deidara was about to continue, but he started to think twice as he watched the Uchiha tense. "Fuck you. I'm going to kill Itachi." He hissed.

It was down to a knife for a knife now. Deidara retorted with the first thoughts that came to him. "You're one pathetic piece of shit, aren't you?" Sasuke's anger was building but Deidara no longer cared. "A brat with everything to be grateful for-" Sasuke stared, suddenly pulling a blank. His anger was dissipating into confusion again. "For some reason beyond sane comprehension, Itachi is willing to sacrifice his LIFE for a bastard like you." Deidara vaguely realized Sasori had told him not to divulge anything he was told to Sasuke, but he cast off the thought upon seeing the boy's pride taken from him. "You don't deserve that… You don't even deserve to be here!"

The rest of the blonde's enraged speech never made it past his lips. Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt, throwing his whole weight behind a fist that met Deidara's face head on. He took the blow, spinning with it and latching onto to Sasuke in return. Payment was given with knuckles to the younger Uchiha's stomach and he crumpled around the strike, pulling Deidara to the ground with him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori stopped in front of Itachi's door, hearing commotion in the room he knew belonged to Sasuke. At first he couldn't think of what could be happening to make such a ruckus, then one horrorific thought flashed through his mind. 'He opened the door, and they're in there right now!' Dread leaping into his throat, Sasori ripped into the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Banging sounds drifted to him and Itachi moved to his back, waking from unnecessary sleep. The noise, he realized, was emanating from Sasuke's room. He bolted upright, rushing through the connecting door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doors flew open on both sides of the room as Sasuke threw his fist at Deidara. Itachi and Sasori stared, dumbfounded, as the blonde caught the strike and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Deidara attempted to twist his arm, but he wriggled out of the hold and turned to come back for vengeance. Before Sasuke could fully launch his next attack, he felt arms wrap him from behind as he was dragged back roughly. Sasori struggled with Deidara, who had been quicker to pick up the intervention, and both Uchihas watched as Sasori managed to restrain the artist.

Sasuke tried to squirm again, suddenly desperate to be out of the strong, suffocating hold. In frustration, he moved until he could see his inhibitor. He abruptly went rigid as he met Itachi's glower. The elder Uchiha wasn't pleased with what he had found, that much was evident. After a moment the room went still. Sasuke stayed still as possible, not wanting to make a bad situation worse, although, the same couldn't be said for Deidara. Uncomfortable minutes ticked by Sasori fought Deidara verbally, both totally absorbed in their argument.

"Don't do that again." The words were quiet and deadly despite Itachi's now blank look. Sasuke bit his lip, tempted to argue but thinking better of it. Without any more warning, Itachi let him go, nearly dropping Sasuke face first, if not for catching himself.

The younger hurried to catch his breath, not wanting to show weakness in his current company. When he looked up, Sasori still had an infuriated Deidara pinned, and things didn't seem to be getting better. Sasuke locked eyes with the blonde, glaring to tell him they would continue their bout without interruption later.

Hesitating at how much he could say with Sasori and Itachi in the room, Sasuke addressed Deidara. "You don't know anything about Itachi or what I deserve. Go to hell." He took as step forward as he finished speaking, cueing them to leave.

Deidara suddenly pushed out of Sasori's hold, latching onto the front of Sasuke's shirt. "I know a lot more than you think, bastard." Sasori was coming up behind them and he knew he was about to be pried away from the Uchiha boy. "Take a look at his hand." With that said, he felt the redhead seize him and haul him from the room.

The door slammed and Itachi and Sasuke were left alone for the moment. Sasuke tried to catch his brother's eyes, wondering more reaction from him, but Itachi eluded him out the door he'd come. In a brief moment of doubtful curiosity, Sasuke checked his hands. He felt his mouth go dry. On Itachi's right hand, there was a scar disturbingly like the one he carried on his left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Here you go. I'm sorry it's not more. I've been caught up to what I started with for a while, so I'm trying to pump out an entire chapter each week. It was easier during summer, but it's hard with school and stuff. I'll continue trying if you continue **ReViEw**ing._


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing_

**_Special thanks to my friends for being there... I really needed them just recently... Glad I have them all. Hey, if they didn't regulate my mental health, you wouldn't get no updates!!_**

At Gun Point Part 22  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madara drummed his fingers idly on the armrest of the chair. As he waited for his superior to speak, Pien wondered at the mysterious Uchiha's need for such complete darkness in his chambers. The lack of light gave the room its own life and was perturbing even to him. Rousing him from his musings, Madara spoke quietly, his voice carrying easily over the distance between them. "This was unexpected."

"Deidara is rash…" He replied hesitantly. There was a brief silence.

Speaking in a distracted manner, he continued, "Yes… It is a shame I didn't foresee this…" Pien nodded, wary of stating his own opinions here. "It isn't a problem though," Madara let a sadistic leer curve his mouth. "This just means I have to give it a nudge in the right direction."

Pien fought to keep steady. Dread welled in his stomach as he contemplated Madara's idea of 'a nudge'. It was about to get even more dangerous in Hakumei, but beyond that, there wasn't much he could assume.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After so many hours staring at the ceiling, he no longer even saw fanciful shapes birthed from boredom in the monochromatic speckles. Itachi sighed. His mind drifted back to Sasuke, who he knew was on the other side of the back corner's door. It wasn't that there weren't obvious reasons for the tension between his brother and Deidara, but the scene earlier had been surprising and unsettling. He never would have expected Deidara to chase Sasuke all the way his quarters without motivation. Running his hand unnecessarily through his hair, Itachi grit his teeth, coming to a full realization of just how unpredictable their situation was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasori yelled, letting Deidara feel the force of his temper. The desk shook under his fist, and he was glad they were in Deidara's room for their argument.

With a defiant glare, the blonde retorted without shame. "You want me to just stand by?! Don't pretend you don't know about what happened! It was MORE than obvi-!"

Sasori bit back, "That gave you no damn right to interfere!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Deidara seethed, catching the redhead off guard temporarily.

Recovering before he could take advantage his momentary stupor, the redhead hissed back. "Because it's none of your business- none of OUR business-!"

"That's not what you said earlier to Itachi! How come the story suddenly changes?" Deidara was quick to use every counter at his disposal. Again, the other was aghast at how willing the blonde was to play dirty with words. This was a no holds barred match concerning the might of the mouth.

Sasori shook his head, becoming more formidable in his placidity. "I told you before it was complex…" He replied, exaggerating the regret feathering his tone. Deidara looked horrorified as he realized what he was getting at. Sasori continued on, knowing full well how hurtful his next sentence would be. "It was a mistake to try to explain this to you… I shouldn't have disillusioned myself with the thought of your understanding…"

There was a thick silence and pain mirroring Deidara's twisted in his chest. He was already regretting his words and the utter dishonesty of them. As he worked to keep his face calm, Deidara let plain rage and anguish show in his dark-eyed scowl.

"I see…" He was careful of the way he phrased his feelings, avoiding all foreseen irony. "That's the way you look at me…" Sasori's breath caught as he watched the blonde clench his fists. Even more meaningful than the blows he was expecting, was Deidara's lethal calm and the evenness of his voice. "Get out."

Without so much as a second glance, Sasori obeyed, exiting through the door connecting their rooms and locking it behind him. There was an aching lump in his chest as he mulled over his first purposely hurtful lie. It was told with the benevolent intention of distancing his friend from danger, but how long would the ploy work? How long could he keep the condescending façade?

Sliding onto the corner of the mattress, Sasori's thoughts drifted back to Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, a man caught in a lie spun to protect the person most important to him. A man ready to be strangled in his own untruths, the web that failed to catch the brother it crafted for. The twisted irony of seeing Sasuke under Uchiha-sama's control struck him again. A deeper fear pulsed within him as he realized he'd begun down the same road of self-destruction. No doubt, it would have the same end, unless veered from. Quiet determination filled Sasori as he swore to himself he would not keep the truth from Deidara for long. When he had regained himself, he would right things between them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Here it is... Hope it isn't too disappointing. Enjoy and **ReViEw PlEaSe!!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing_

**_Special thanks to my newest anime friend... Who surprisingly stuck by me without being asked and who was more supportive than most people I've known most of my life. Couldn't write without support!_**

At Gun Point Part 23  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Deidara was certain that he was tired of sulking. The whole process was mundane, and an overall poor time wasting activity. It wasn't as though his brooding had been in vain though. An idea had taken root in the back of his mind, and was seeping around to full realization. The source of their problem was in Itachi's abrupt hesitance to fight. Before, it wouldn't have been an issue, but that was a time without Sasuke. Now with the younger Uchiha factored in, and Itachi almost certainly taken out, their cause was hopeless.

But his mind had been busy, working a way around their predicament. Despite Sasori's harsh words, he remained undeterred. One way or another, Deidara would force them to recognize his cognitive abilities. The key making their furtive mission a success was persuading Sasuke to their cause. Only one thing seemed to have the chance of doing that. It was a slim chance, closer to none, that Deidara could disclose the entire truth to Sasuke; and by some previously hidden heartfelt compassion, the youngest Uchiha would sympathize with their cause and not only leave Itachi to his own devices, but aid all three of them. The idea was outlandish, dangerous; the only person standing in its way being Itachi himself.

Deidara sat up. He wondered only briefly at why Itachi would want so badly to keep the truth from Sasuke. More important was how he would divulge such vital information away from Uchiha-sama's all seeing gaze. Another scheme molded itself into being behind his closed eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fresh in through the mouth; it tasted stale. Used air out through the nose; it smelled warm, and he could taste the dampness of it. Sasuke turned onto his other side, pulling his scarred hand to his chest. Itachi carried a scar just like it on his other hand. Was that coincidence or on purpose? If it was on purpose, why? The questions just kept coming. Did it have something to do with Deidara and Sasori as well? A ghost-like throb emanated from the old wound and he bit his lip. It all seemed to revolved around Itachi. If the mystery of his brother could be solved, he would have all the answers he desired. Once again, he felt small and naive.

Sasuke stood up, not sure what he was going to do, but convinced that he wouldn't stay in the underground cell Hakumei called a headquarters. A knock sounded on the door and he jumped. Wiping his face clean of expression, he opened the door with its annoying creak, a noise that suddenly felt ominious. Deidara stared back.

There was an awkward silence as they sized each other up. Deidara took a breath, going over the lines he'd prepared one last time. But before he could start in with his master plan, Sasuke spoke over him. The young Uchiha had made his decision. "Deidara, I want to ask you some questions…" It was the first set of cordial words between them.

The blonde's eyes widened. Shock flowed through his system, and he speculated that this was one of the qualities Itachi saw in Sasuke and admired, as none of them would have. "Alright." He gestured with his hand. "Come with me." They would need to escape from under Uchiha-sama's watchful gaze to converse properly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sighing to himself, Sasori paused once again in front of the door connecting his room to Deidara's. He really didn't want to have the discussion they needed. It would be long, uncomfortable, and filled with an excess of yelling. One movement was all took, and then there was no turning back. It was such a simple thing, merely turning the door knob. His patience with himself reached an abrupt end. Grinding his teeth, Sasori opened the door with a swift swoosh.

He stared for a moment, confusion filling his face. The room was empty. Hesitantly, a dire thought rose behind it. 'He wouldn't… Please… Someone tell me he wouldn't…' One idea and one idea only came to mind. Deidara was out after Sasuke again, but not with a rematch in mind. Dread turned to a rock in his stomach. 'Saying Itachi will be pissed is an understatement…' Without wasting another second, he dashed off, taking a more direct route through Deidara's quarters.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wondering how long he could tame his temper around Deidara. He'd consented to follow him, but he'd had no idea they'd be trooping through the entire headquarters and up an endless flight of stairs. Hakumei's main base was nothing to be taken lightly in any respect, size acknowledged, and the stair case just kept getting darker. Sasuke put his hand in front of his face as they moved, shocked to note he could see the outline of it. A gray hand in an overwhelming area of black; irritation burned in his chest. He only followed Deidara by sound now, and they were moving slower, so as not to trip on the stairs. Briefly Sasuke speculated momentarily about what it would be like to tumble backwards down the entire flight. The imagined result was unappealing and he didn't argue their pace.

They came to an abrupt halt and Sasuke barely kept from smashing into Deidara. "What the hell are-" He growled, patience and tolerance running low.

There was fumbling and the sound of metal grinding and wrenching. "Shut up." Deidara grunted with some effort the other couldn't discern in the lack of lighting. An ear-splitting creak echoed down the hall and light burst through an open down.

Both covered their eyes, unaccustomed to the light after living underground. Deidara stumbled backward, trying to adjust, and bumped into Sasuke. Together they teetered, nearly falling down the right angled mountain they'd just climbed. There was a brief moment of shared triumph and relief as they steadied themselves and regained their sight. Then Sasuke gave Deidara another heated glare. The blonde ignored it to the best of his abilities, deciding some things were more important.

The Uchiha was the first to step out onto the rooftop and Deidara followed, closing the door with a clanging thud behind them. The sun was on the horizon, bleeding into the sky and putting the city sprawled into the distance into sharp relief. Sasuke chewed his lip anxiously before turning to Deidara. Hesitation coloring his voice, he asked slowly, "Deidara…" The other turned, giving him a skeptical scowl. "… Is it sunrise or sunset?"

The blonde froze. After an uncomfortable period of silence he answered softly. "I don't know…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I'm sorry it's so late! I got kicked off my comp for THREE WEEKS!! I'm glad to be back, and I hope you enjoy what's coming next! **PlEaSe ReViEw!!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing_

**_Special thanks to my MidniteCurse4Eternity who rocks my socks with reviews! And my best friend... For being my best friend._**

At Gun Point Part 24  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Careening down the hall wildly, Sasori quickly spotted Sasuke's door. With any luck, he'd gotten there in time. The clack of his footsteps came to screeching halt as he slammed into the door, twisting the handle. It flew open without mercy, assaulting the by-standing wall with a resounding bang. His eyes flew around the room in a feral manner, expecting attack at any moment. An abrupt realization dropped his heart from his stomach to his feet. The room was empty. 'I'm too late!'

His head spun. He'd never looked down on Deidara, but never had he thought the blonde would think so far ahead. 'Unless… Unless, that Uchiha brat's in on it too!' Remembering back to the last 'meeting' between Sasuke and Deidara, it suddenly made sense. The young initiate would want answers because, without a doubt, Deidara had said something to rile him before. Curiosity was a powerful weapon against fury, and now obviously strong enough to overcome it.

Dread racing through him, Sasori tried to push back the images of the horrendous repercussions that were indefinitely on their way. It was only clear now that he had to locate the pair, and hopefully find them before anything appalling could happen to them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sky as dread pooled between them. Sasuke turned slowly, sighing as he looked Deidara over. "There seems to be a lot I don't know…" He admitted grudgingly. It was tempting to come back demanding answers and preserve face and dignity, but actually obtaining remedy was more important now. "… Will… Will you tell me what's going… What I'm missing?" The words came through Sasuke's teeth and Deidara smirked, taking obvious pleasure in the other's discomfort.

But the feeling was short-lived. It was going better than he could have dreamed. He wouldn't have to beat the truth into him, only give the Uchiha boy what he asked. Deidara's smirk lost its arrogance. "Alright… I guess you're a bit sharper than I thought." Sasuke frowned, unappreciating of the condescending compliment. "Just don't let Itachi know I told you anything, deal?"

His eyes widened and he responded slowly, "…deal…"

"Itachi thinks he knows everything, and that he's never wrong in his decisions…" Deidara sighed as Sasuke stared blankly, hiding his growing confusion. It was hard to tell if the blonde was talking to him or himself. "Sadly enough… Nine times out of ten, the bastard's right." He focused on Sasuke now. "I think this is the one out of ten time." There was a pause in the conversation. "Well?" Deidara gave the young Uchiha and expectant look. "What do you want to know- I need a place to start…"

His face went slack and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Caught off guard for moment, he was left speechless at first. With the offer suddenly in front of him, he stood flabbergasted. His mind went blank. Not wanting to let the quiet drag on, he decided ask the first question that came to mind. Nothing occurred to him. Almost ashamed, his gaze drifted to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke watched Deidara cross his ankles, leaning against the door from whence they'd come. Something clicked in the back of his mind and he focused on the blonde's legs. 'What… What was that?' He was brief flash back of their first meeting, and once again, he noted the other's scarcely perceptible limp. "Deidara…" Their eyes met, reservation coloring Sasuke's expression. "Your leg…" He left the question unfinished, unsure of how phrase it.

"Ah," Deidara grinned, pleased at the observation. "Took you long enough to pick up on it." The Uchiha stared, perplexed, but relieved at the same time. "It's a prosthetic." He pulled on the pant leg, revealing the ankle joint. "Courtesy of the Great Sasori-sama." His smile widened.

Seeing the blonde's apparent comfort with the faux limb, any and all hesitation was banished. "How did that happen?" Sasuke asked.

The other's smirk only grew. "Well… Let's see…" He spent a moment, clearly savoring the memory. "It was while ago… My last mission… With your brother."

Sasuke went pale with lividity. "What did you say?"

Deidara crossed his arms, nearly triumphant. "Itachi did have a partner before yourself… And actually one before that too. You're his third." He could see questions forming behind the Uchiha's lips before they could be voiced, and he started listing off the incidents. "The very first was Hoshigaki Kisame. He was killed." Sasuke glowered and his interpretation of the statement was obvious. "No, no-" Deidara waved his hands to emphasis it. "There were on a mission, and the idiot stepped into Itachi's firing line. The whole thing was an accident-" He watched Sasuke mouth 'supposedly'. "-Hoshigaki was a freak, being part shark…" Deidara grinned as the other looked appalled. "After that, Itachi was solo for a short time. Then I got stuck with the bastard." He grimaced.

"How long was he solo?" Sasuke chewed his lip, dissatisfied by what he was being told.

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not too long… I know it was Sasori who pushed for him to have a new partner."

"Sasori?"

"Hey, hey!" Deidara scolded. "I was explaining something. You could at least wait until I finish!"

The frown on Sasuke's face deepened, but he nodded.

"So," The blonde hair hiding the other half of his face made the growing leer he carried more defined. "Next, was me- of course. Itachi and I were a great team, one of the best Hakumei's ever had."

The Uchiha looked skeptical, not having been around to experience the truth of the statement. "This is where the story of your leg comes into play… correct?"

"Yup." Deidara bobbed his head in a nod, grinning at Sasuke's deductive skills. "Everything was going alright… Up until the last mission." The pride in his voice seemed to falter. "We went in, and Itachi was ambushed… It led to him being injured and a misfire, which I took as the signal we'd agreed on earlier." He paused, the incident replaying itself. "When I saw the signal… I set the building to explode. By the time I realized it had been a miscommunication, it was too late… We were standing not too far from the ground level of the building as it began to implode," Deidara's stare fixed itself upon Sasuke. "I shoved Itachi behind a storage unit and then collapsed on top of him. The storage unit was obliterated, but my body shielded Itachi."

Sasuke's blood went cold as he listened. It was hard to imagine that his brother could be ambushed, that something could go so horribly wrong. It was entirely opposite everything he knew.

The blonde lowered his voice, letting his darkened expression convey the serious of the situation to the young Uchiha. "I woke in a hospital bed… I was told that I'd saved Itachi's life by doing what I did… But I'd have to give my leg." There was a thick silence and Sasuke felt increasingly uncomfortable. There was no way he'd go to the same lengths as Deidara for his brother, it was hard for him to wrap his thoughts around what he was hearing. "But," Deidara's previous demeanor returned. "He owes me his life- that's a debt not easily repaid." He grinned. The blonde paused, mulling over it for a second before returning to Sasuke's previous question. "And then we can get to Sasori."

The Uchiha stared expectantly. "Why did he want Itachi to have a partner?" The inquiry had become a demand.

"I don't know," Deidara shrugged. "Sasori just takes care of him, whether it's his safety or his attitude… It's odd, but you get used to it."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, almost disbelieving at this point.

Deidara shrugged. "I guess it would be because he was there when Itachi had his 'face off' with Uchiha-sama- if you could call it such."

A look of incredulous horror passed over Sasuke. "He… fought… Uchiha-sama…?"

The blonde continued, egged on by the other's expression. "Itachi 'fought' him alright, if you could even call it a fight." He shook his head. "He was back off one of his first missions, Kisame was already out of the picture by then and Uchiha-sama had sent him solo. While he was out, Itachi knowingly went against Uchiha-sama's orders, and then when he was supposed to be punished, he bit back…" Deidara let admiration show in his eyes for a brief moment. "I don't think anyone else here would have the guts to do something like that… Most of us only dream about it…" They fell silent for a moment and the pictured scene sank in. "But," Deidara shot Sasuke a foreboding look, "It came with a price, as pretty much everything else does… Itachi was nearly killed, and Uchiha-sama gave him the scar on his right hand as a reminder… That was when Sasori found him I guess, and then the redheaded bastard saved him…" Deidara scoffed on the last part, trying to show a distaste for the elder Uchiha that he no longer had.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_FYI... A friend I were laughing as I proofread this. Deidara refers to Sasuke as Itachi's third... It sounds as though it's implying something dirty, when that's clearly not what it is. How funny... CX Anyway.. **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing and violence_

**_Special thanks to being sick... and Rise Against for 'Behind Closed Doors'_**

At Gun Point Part 25  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori cursed loudly, hating the endless flight of stairs more than anything else at the moment. He was running up them, which he realized was probably incredibly dangerous, but he was beyond caring. His stomach twisted in agony as he thoughts of what Itachi might do if he found out about what was going on. This couldn't end well, unless it was stopped.

Pain broke out over his chest and face as he slammed into something smooth and metallic. 'The door!' Despite the aching burn that was spreading over him, Sasori fumbled, looking for a handle and finding it quickly. Wrenching it with his entire weight, he threw the door open.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was beginning to make sense to him now. Something was falling into place, but what Sasuke couldn't be sure what. "So…" He started out slowly, choosing his question carefully. "Why did Itachi disobey Uchiha-sama…?"

Deidara smiled grimly. "Perfect question." He moved away from the door, walking leisurely towards the edge of the rooftop. "First of all… I think you need to know what mission he was sent on…" He turned around, and realized Sasuke had followed. It finally time to tell the young Uchiha what he needed, and by now, wanted to know. The moment was here and the gravity of it held him for a moment. Deidara stared at him, searching his eyes for understanding.

The door behind then flew open and both faces fell in shock and horror as Sasori glowered at them. The redhead locked eyes with Deidara, and Sasuke instinctively backed away. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

There was a fierce and sudden exchange of glares and unspoken dialogues that Sasuke couldn't decode. Deidara turned to him abruptly, but before anything thing could happen, Sasori had him by the arm and he was watching the blonde being dragged through the door. Sasuke froze, unsure what to make of the situation as Deidara realized what was taking place.

Their eyes locked one last time and Sasori pulled him into the stairwell. In an intrepid moment, Deidara realized it might his only chance to convey the information to Sasuke that could make or break them all. Fighting against the redhead for one brief moment, he made an audacious suggestion. "Ask Itachi!"

Two words rang loud and clear before Sasori jerked him away and slammed the door. They echoed in the younger Uchiha's mind for a moment, unslurred by the bang of the door. Icy fingers curled within his chest. 'Ask… Itachi…' It sounded impossible, but now he wondered. Could it be as simple as requesting an answer from his elder brother? Could it be possible that he would not only get a reply from Itachi, but an honest one? Anxiety turned to stone and sank within him.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder. It had been sunset. It was nearly dark now, and twilight was encroaching upon its demise. The intervention of Sasori made no sense to him. Deidara had explained him as a protector for the silhouetted elder Uchiha, and the possible harm of their discussion was beyond him. But it was obvious that something even bigger now was occurring, and before it fell over them, Deidara wanted to see things righted between himself and Itachi, while Sasori seemed to hold an opposite stand point.

It was a confusing thing to try to sort. Sasuke mulled over it as he reached for the handle. No matter what Deidara had said, he couldn't simply ask Itachi for an explanation, not after their last encounter. Deidara himself was now clearly off-limits, and Sasori would tell him nothing. The rest of Hakumei were said to be oblivious to what he desired to know. Only one person remained to him. It was evident that his last source was deceitful, but he was banking on pride to bring about the truth. Itachi had been punished for a mission some time ago, and it had left a scar on his right hand. The man capable of doing such was no doubt proud of his power, and when it was inquired about, with any luck arrogance would make him loose-tongued.

Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Sasuke opened the door and stared into the black abyss. He would seek his answers and find them. He would seek and find Uchiha-sama. Sucking in a shaky breath at the recollection of his initiation, Sasuke set into the spiraling void of the staircase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Footsteps echoed down the hall as Pein lay in wait. Madara's idea was brilliant in its deceptiveness and manipulation of those around them. He was still uneasy about facing another member of Hakumei, but there was nothing he could do against a direct order from Madara himself. They would fight, and it wasn't certain he'd walk away.

Itachi's oblivious approach continued, steady as it had been. Taking a cautionary breath, he waited until he was sure the elder Uchiha was right where he wanted him. Maybe Pein could have finished the job then and there, but Madara was more concerned with drawing out the end of Uchiha Itachi, rather than simply doing it. There was a brief lapse in his logical consciousness and he moved out into the open, firing one well-aimed shot.

To his surprise, he heard it hit the wall and clatter to the ground. Itachi met his eyes, puzzled, but ready to fight with his gun drawn. Caught off guard by his target's preemptive defense, he calmed himself with the reminder that he only need make Itachi fire once. Madara would back him up with the story he had been fed. 'Uchiha Itachi, unprovoked, attacked a superior. He has now become a threat to Hakumei and must be eliminated.' From there, the organization itself could be used as a weapon, and leave him no chance of escape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi inquired warily, keeping a finger around the trigger.

Only tempted for moment to answer, Pein fired at him again, this time anticipating his movement. Itachi dodged in the direction he'd predicted. Faster than his normal eyes could keep up with, he whipped around, swinging himself almost haphazardly out of harm's way. Seeing that this fight would get them nowhere, they both activated their kekkai genkai.

"Pein- answer me!" Itachi called across the hall, still tense, but not ready to inflame his superior. "Pein!"

Three fiery explosions reverberated through the corridor with the deadly precision of the rinnengan. Despite the advantage of the sharingan, Itachi was unable to fully avoid them. Two skimmed his right arm and the third left a shallow scratch inches above his hip. "Respect your superiors." His face was made the more fearsome by the excess of piercings it carried. "When you speak to me, use the correct address." Pein scowled, hoping to incite the wrath of his confused opponent. As if to finish the reprimand, he fired another shot. This time it skimmed Itachi's cheek. If he hadn't moved, he would have been killed.

'This is no joke… Looks like I actually have to fight him.' It wasn't his first choice to take on someone holding more authority than himself, but it suddenly seemed necessary. "My apologies, Pein-sama," he replied mockingly.

Another bullet flew by, skimming Itachi's chin and the top of his shoulder before he returned fire. One shot, loosed in a moment that Pien was mid-step and unable to evade. It shrieked through the air, the bang from the pistol following it, and tore through the orange-haired man's shoulder. His gun hand was suspended in the air momentarily, and then his entire right arm fell limp, hanging uselessly from his side. The pistol clambered to the floor, its sounds resonating briefly.

Itachi paused, pinning his now defenseless elder with a muzzle aimed at his head. "What is the meaning of this? I demand an answer."

Pein sighed, shaking his head. Their eyes met, and Itachi was aghast to find something bordering pity in the other's gaze. "You should start running now." He twined a short series of hand signs and disappeared in the breath of ashen smoke that accompanied a teleportation technique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His breathing was heavy with the wound in his shoulder, and Madara's quarters seemed darker than ever. "Madara-sama…" He paused, waiting for a response. His blood felt warm over his fingers, which were curiously cold now. He couldn't see how much of it he was losing, for the way it became invisible within the black cloth of his uniform.

"That was quite a shot," Madara commented, his leer barely discernable. "It looks as though he cleanly severed the shoulder tendon. Very impressive, especially under the circumstances."

Pein nodded, beginning to feel dizzy. "Yes. It took awhile to induce his attack…"

Madara melted into view from the shadows and Pein wondered where the small amount of light in the room came from. "Pein… You make me proud." The approach of the malevolent Uchiha was slow and unstoppable as he swayed. 'Just how much blood am I losing?' He continued, "You've been an example of everything I could ask for in a member of Hakumei… And you you've served me well… Now I have one last favor to ask you before you are released…"

Dread tossed in the back of his mind. "Released…?"

"Pein…" Madara spoke softly, as if comforting a child, but the sound was unassuring. "One last favor…. Hold still."

He blinked in confusion, but stood in rigidity. "Ye-" An ardent bang pealed through the chamber echoing indefinitely. Pein fell with a leaden thump and silence prevailed.

"What a waste…" Madara murmured to the still corpse before as blood pooled under his feet. "All this… In the name of a second chance…" He slipped the gun that Pein had never him seen pull, back into the waist of his pants. "Sasuke…" He surveyed the mangled remains of one of Hakumei's most fearsome. A bullet through the head, it was quick and swift, and the last thing he wanted to characterize the death of Uchiha Itachi. All the trouble that had been caused by the prolonged existence of both Uchiha brothers was about to end. "Sasuke… You will not fail me this time…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Well... I hope no one was attached to Pein. I dunno that his name is spelled right all the way through... Bear with me. Now it truly starts... Here goes the climax! **PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing _

**_Special thanks to my BEAUTIFULICIOUS IPoD!!_**

At Gun Point Part 26  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The door slammed and Deidara met Sasori's gaze defiantly, almost immediately he regretted it. Eyes spitting venom, the redhead advanced, backing him against the wall with his fury. "Did you even fucking think about what would happen after that?" Sasori asked, disbelieving of what the blonde had done. "Well?" He pushed between gritted teeth.

Deidara stared, shocked. "What the hell do you mean?- of course I thought about it!" He stepped forward, not sure if the movement was out of bravery or foolishness.

"Really?" The other said, nearly choking on his over-apparent displeasure. "Then Deidara…" Sasori breathed deeply, fighting the desire to strangle him. "What the hell did you think would happen after you finished with Sasuke? Did you consider Itachi? At all?!"

His eyes widened and then narrowed into a scowl. "Of course I thought about Itachi! Shit- that was why I did it!" Deidara growled, suddenly unafraid of Sasori.

They were standing nose to nose, resentment rising between them. The creak of the door reached them and they turned in surprise, believing the door had been locked. Itachi stared back, sporting several scrapes and a horrorified glare.

"Itachi!" Both inquired in unison.

He seemed to dismiss their shock and continued in, this time making sure the door was locked. "I was attacked," Itachi said quickly, searching them for a reaction to the news. "By Pein." He added.

Deidara's eyes widened and Sasori's face fell into a scowl. "Did you return fire?"

Mutual dread brewed in the center of their lop-sided triad. All of them abruptly realized what was coming and the desperation of denial silenced them. Finally Itachi replied thickly, "I had to… He was going for the kill…"

The redhead pulled in a shaky breath. "Alright… Looks like time's up."

"But we can't go through with the plan now! What are we supposed to-!?" Deidara started, voicing the panic they all felt.

"Enough-," Sasori hissed sharply. His eyes slid over them both and locked with Itachi's in unspoken understanding. "We attack… From as many angles as possible, as fast and as hard as we can…" Deidara opened his mouth to argue but he was silenced with a fierce look. "It will take a bit of time for Uchiha-sama to get word out, we NEED to use that to our advantage."

Gathering themselves, they made to move out, thoroughly unprepared. Deidara pulled himself together the slowest. When they stepped towards the door, he gave Itachi a furtive stare that was quickly noticed. The Uchiha looked back, his face tight and grim. "Itachi…" His eyes pleaded with him for a moment. "I did what I could… I hope you are ready to fight Sasuke…"

A look of horror passed over him but was swiftly tucked behind a cold mask. He didn't dare answer for fear of what he might hear himself say. Only faintly in the back of his mind did something about Deidara's words seem off. All three standing taller and set to accept death stepped into the hallway with purpose burning in their eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As he stepped back into the lower corridors of Hakumei, he realized he also didn't know where Uchiha-sama kept his quarters. Sasuke blinked, trying to re-accustom himself to the dimmer light. It was harder, knowing now what real daylight was, even if only what it was in fading. His mind churned the memory of his initiation once again.

Uchiha-sama had something about him that chilled the air. It was a long shot, maybe even childish, but he would venture to the coldest, darkest corner of Hakumei in search of Uchiha-sama. Whether it would it be the dawning or demise of his quest was frighteningly uncertain. With a deep breath, Sasuke made himself more aware of his surroundings and started out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The central meeting place was suddenly full as Hakumei stared at Konan. She took a head count briefly, knowing that Uchiha-sama would appear soon and wondering at Pein's absence. 'Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu…' She frowned, wondering when their numbers had dwindled so low. Several were missing, but time would not be wasted in the presence of someone so superior.

They sifted, uncomfortable and unused to seeing Konan before them. Before they could rise from silence, all heat in the room died, and even the immortal shivered. Uchiha-sama seeped from the shadows. All four stood erect, holding nervous breaths.

He savored it for a moment. They knew his strength and feared him more than God. The idea was satisfying beyond anything else he knew. Uchiha-sama stepped forward, smiling to make all their skins crawl. "Hakumei… I am sure you see how small our congregation has become." They nodded, still silent with dread. "I have more sad news for you… Pien-san has been killed." Eyes widened and jaws fell slack. He continued, relishing their reactions, "But this is not what you should mourn…" Despite their attempts to hide it, confusion showed in their eyes. "He was not killed by any enemy or on a mission…. But by one of our own…" He watched panic and hatred flit between the members. It was obvious now that none of them had done the deed, so it was down to the absent four.

Uchiha-sama cleared his throat, looking each one of them in the eye in turn. "Pien was killed in an unprovoked attack by Uchiha Itachi." Shock flowed through the gathering and his leer widened.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Yep... Finally... Sorry you stil get no action... As they say with... other things... the wait makes it better. I also know I have Pein's name spelled two ways... Both are in my comp's dictionary and it's incredibly tedious for me to go back through it all... I'm really sorry about that._

_**PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing, violence _

**_Special thanks to Minkupu-chan._**

At Gun Point Part 27  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oddly enough, the temperature was definitely dropping. Sasuke rubbed gooseflesh rising on his arms as he dashed through the corridor, anticipation getting the better of him. He turned a corner and the air hit him like ice. His eyes scanned the hall and he caught sight of Hidan filing out of a door with Kakuzu and Zetsu following close by. Disappointment registered on his face. Then Uchiha-sama exited behind them. Sasuke felt his breath catch in his chest. Their eyes met and his blood ran cold.

As Konan slipped out behind him, all eyes fell to Sasuke. Hesitantly, he listened as Uchiha-sama gave orders. "Go now," He waved his hand, "Hidan find Sasori, Kakuzu take down Deidara, and Zetsu, keep watch." The commands were terse and carried out without haste. He turned to Konan, glancing at Sasuke to gauge the boy's reaction to what he was hearing. "Konan, I want you to handle Itachi." She nodded. "He is to be eliminated on the spot."

Without pausing, all four departed with the thrust of air that accompanied teleportation techniques. Sasuke stared. Not since the use of the sharingan had he seen Hakumei use ninjustu. He knew it was out of the ordinary, and by Uchiha-sama's direction toward Deidara, he was beginning to wonder about his choice to come here of his own volition.

Before he could back out, Uchiha-sama had him cornered and isolated with his single crimson stare. Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek, trying hard to remain placid. "Sasuke…" His name rolled off the other's tongue fluidly as he approached. "I haven't informed you yet, have I?" Whether it was sympathy or mockery he saw in the other's smile was undecided.

"No, Uchiha-sama… You have not," He answered, suddenly on treacherous footing.

Uchiha-sama sighed. "I have sad news for you Sasuke-san…" The look in his eyes said otherwise. "Pein is dead." Relief washed through him momentarily. "But… He was murdered." Now he was angry. Frustration rose in him as Sasuke fought to retort with the idea that all of them were murdered down here. All fights and killings were intentional, didn't it all qualify as murder? Uchiha-sama continued, faking ignorance to Sasuke's all too plain to see thoughts. "Pein was killed by one of our own," This earned his respectful attention once again. "I suppose you won't be surprised to hear who it was…" The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes. " Pein was shot down in an unprovoked attack by Uchiha Itachi… Your elder brother."

"What did you say?" Sasuke's eyes went wide. 'Deidara was lying to me?!' Confusion twisted in him and he no loner knew if anyone under these stone ceilings was capable of telling the truth.

His stomach went cold as Uchiha-sama shook his hair out his eyes and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't think it would catch you off guard," There was more to those words, and Sasuke knew it, but his mind was reeling. It had all made sense before, everything Deidara had said had added up. Clearly Uchiha-sama was the less trustworthy of the two. '… Right…?' Doubt nagged at him suddenly. "This is no different from what he did before…" Uchiha-sama said lightly, squeezing the other's now tense shoulder. "It's like the Uchiha massacre all over again."

Nothing more needed to be said to him. Sasuke slipped from Uchiha-sama's grasp. "Who the hell are you?"

A smirk curled the other's lips. "Smarter than your brother, aren't you?" Sasuke paid the hollow compliment no mind and answered with a glare. Quiet laughter filled the space between them. "You're quite the past time, Sasuke. I'll tell you who I am, but whether you like my answer or not remains to be seen." He remained silent, not wanting to give the other more chance to prolong the conversation. If necessary, he would venture so far as to assert his question again. "Determined too… I like that." Sasuke made to interrupt but a hand caught his jaw, silencing him. He made to fight, but found his body paralyzed. Uchiha-sama came nose to nose with him, enjoying the moment. "I am Uchiha Madara, and it would serve you well not to forget that, as your moronic brother has."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara moved down the hallway quickly, trying to trace any remnants of chakra left by other members of Hakumei. 'Nothing- damn!' The search continued, but somehow he knew it was in vain. Uchiha-sama had anticipated their rebellion.

The blonde spun wildly as a bullet whipped by him and the sound of the shot followed. Kakuzu met his shocked gaze. Before he could right his footing, the other detached the lower part of his arm, sending lashing tentacles towards him. There wasn't time for him to react as Deidara reached for his gun. With one vicious slap, the gun fell from the blonde's hand and skittered well away. Another black whip rose, falling into a merciless descent upon him. Abruptly the corridor lit up, and two of the tentacles exploded like fireworks. Kakuzu stumbled back a few steps, glaring at him.

"It's true then… Itachi murdered Pein, and you've taken his side… ?" The opaque veil over his mouth fluttered as he spoke.

The blonde scoffed. "You actually fell for that bull?"

"No." Came the curt reply. "I was just looking for a good excuse to cut you up."

The threat was met with a smirk. "Same here, bastard." Deidara reached into his pockets. He was baffled by how unprepared he was. There was only a thin lining of clay within his pockets, and it was obvious a gun fight would get them nowhere. 'The armory… I have more stored there… I have to get to the armory…' Deidara's grin widened. "Catch me if you can, asshole."

Gathering chakra into his feet, he leapt high into the air, moving faster than since he'd been awarded a prosthetic. It was awkward, like stumbling at towering speed, but by necessity, he became accustomed to it. With a furtive glance over his shoulder, he realized Kakuzu hadn't followed. The thought troubled him, but he needed weaponry before he could do anything.

Refocusing on his destination, he watched the gray walls blur by. Suddenly, they erupted into an outburst stones and smoky clouds. Onyx limbs sliced through the haze from all sides. 'Damn, he sent them through the walls!' Moving as rapidly as he could, Deidara dipped into his dwindling reserve of clay. It was barely more than powder as he chafed his fingers and sent it into the air around him. Braced for the worst, he melded his hands into the sign of the tiger, "Katsu!"

The air burst into flames, turning the tentacles to ash. Deidara crouched in mid-air, trying to shield the most vital parts of his body from his own attack. It appeared to have worked, at least temporarily, and he landed with a thud on both feet. The moment he made to restart his journey, the ground in front of him cracked, and Kakuzu shot up in front of him, flanked by writhing tentacles. Without even the time to close his fist, Deidara lashed at him. The open-handed strike met with the other's chest, and to the blonde's shock, it gave easily. He bit back his own disgust as his fingers and palm sank into flesh. The downward force of Kakuzu's body over him sent Deidara's arm through him up the elbow.

The stood for a moment, frozen. There was a feeble pressure against Deidara's crimson hand, a dying pulse. He bit back bile as his eyes caught sight of what he was now holding. 'His… His heart- on the right side of his body?! I knew this guy was a freak, but…!'

"Well, well… You got one," Kakuzu grinned as Deidara stared. "Congrats." Snapping back on one of his arms, he returned the attack with a punch to the stomach, sending the blonde backward several feet, heart still in clenched hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_YAY! The action is here! This deserves a **ReViEw**, no? I mean, yes! **Please! Review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: swearing, violence _

**_Special thanks to MY mom... not yours... not yours... lol_**

At Gun Point Part 28  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Confusion filled her, and Konan stopped abruptly. She could feel Itachi's chakra and his purpose. He was coming her way, he knew she was waiting, and he had no intention of backing down or changing direction. Usually he was calm and if anything melancholy, but now fire and anger radiated from him. She gritted her teeth. He had killed Pein, and now he would pay.

As he rounded the corner, she decided firearms were worthless in the coming fight and immediately launched a ninjutsu attack. Konan watched placidly as his mouth fell open and a mountainous flurry of paper birds greeted him. There was blood on their wings before he could react, but amazingly he was silent as they shredded him. In moments they died down, returning to their previous state, save for their newly acquired scarlet dye, and fluttered to the floor. His remains, laying across the hall, were unrecognizable.

Konan scowled. 'Too easy…' She became more alert to her surroundings, scanning the area. A sharp pain ripped through her center, and she gasped, letting her hands fly to it. They met the cold edge of a blade and became victims of it. She stared, stunned to see it growing from her torso and spilling her blood. "You… You…" Konan breathed, turning her head to see over her shoulder. Itachi met her gaze, gingerly holding the sword's handle.

He sighed and Konan fell to her knees. The blood was gone and the wound non-existent. "I'm surprised you fell for that so easily…." Itachi frowned. She narrowed her eyes, comprehending that it was genjutsu. Hunching over her lap, she began pulling together hand signs. His frowned deepened, but he didn't hesitate to attack her when he realized her plan.

Not wanting to put himself in unnecessary danger, he leaned down to greet her with the full force of his knee. He felt it connect, and then her body gave. Konan shot him a nasty look as she dissipated into strips of paper. His frown lessened. This was the fight he had been expecting. Slowly, she began to rematerialize from the head down a little ways behind him. 'I can't let her do that-' Itachi moved faster than the unaided eye could follow, using a fireball to disguise the shot of his gun. If not for the sound of the pistol, he might have hit her.

Instead she was gone well before the assault reached her. A chill swept through Itachi's hair and he could hear a gun being cocked. Whipping around as fast he could he grabbed the muzzle of Konan's pistol as the shot went off. Their eyes locked while he spotted her slowly appearing form. Suddenly he saw her wince.

"Gotcha." He muttered quietly. The re-aimed shot has skimmed the top of her shoulder, nearly touching her neck. With the rushing sound of paper she disappeared again. 'I don't have time to fighting her like this… I have to get to Uchha-sama- now.' Making up his mind, Itachi activated the mangekyou sharingan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn that fucking bastard, " Hidan stalked the hall, narrowed eyes raking the space. "At least Jashin-sama will be pleased…" Sasori was proving harder to track down. By the way the chakra in the corridors felt, he could tell the others had already found their targets. As if to grind on his temper, Sasori had hidden his chakra signature, thus becoming nearly impossible to track.

The redhead stared down as Hidan continue below him, muttering a steady stream of obscenities. Sasori smirked. Although immortal, he had devised another way to defeat his opponent. As he hung from the ceiling, he realized his timing was prime. Detaching the chakra strings holding him up, he plummeted down, catching the other before he was noticed. His feet slammed into Hidan's stomach and he latched one hand on the immortal's shoulder as he fumbled with a syringe.

Eyes wide, Hidan scowled, trying to shake the redhead off. He grabbed hold of Sasori's armed wrist as he began to slide down. The fought for a moment until Sasori twisted to jam the needle into the other's arm. With that done, he let himself be thrown backwards. He skittered for a few feet before catching himself.

"Fuck!" Hidan grabbed the now bleeding wound on his arm. Feeling it throb, he gave Sasori a vicious look. "Bastard! You're going to pay for that!" Unhooking his sickle from his back, Hidan set to fight. Prepared to make quick work of the other now that he was inflamed, he began scuffing a ritual circle into the stone floor.

Knowing what was to come next, Sasori spent a well-chosen moment to summon one of his most powerful puppets. During his time with Hakumei, he had traveled more than he'd liked, but it was about to pay off. In his time out. he had finished a man with a special kekkai genkai, and now the puppet from his body would be ideal for this fight. 'If I can just restrain him… hold him back…' Twirling his finger expertly, Sasori lifted the cloaked puppet's arm and a spear formed of iron sand shot out. As Hidan turned it caught him in the center of his chest, rocketing him out of his half-formed circle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ne... How am I doing? Get ready, the mass Christmas update is coming...! XD For now though, I am putting all my fics on temp. pause. _

_**PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary:**This is an Itachi death fic. It centers on the relationship between brothers, unkind truths and choices our values force us to make. It has humor, but in essence it is _NOT_ a happy story. In the end, I hope to touch on what can be learned through death, pain, loss, and suffering. There are no pairings.

This is rated Teen for violence, language and moral content.

_Warning: A bit of language and some more violence... As if I need to warn you of this again.  
_

**_Special thanks to me for realizing I hadn't lost THIS piece of it..._**

At Gun Point Part 29  
By Aster Uchiha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His back hit the wall and Deidara threw the seeping heart away before pulling himself back to his feet. Immediately his mind had begun dissecting Kakuzu's words. 'You got one. Congrats…' The blonde scowled watching him approach. 'I think it's safe to assume he was referring the heart… He's still walking… That means he has multiple hearts… But… How many?' The question was disturbing, and the answer meaningful to the fight. 'There's only one way to find out… Take 'em out one by one I guess…'

He wiped his hand on the wall, smearing away blood. Timing was everything, he still needed to get to the armory. A few steps closer would be the prime moment to dash past the other.

"You look a bit frightened…" Kakuzu commented. "How unusual."

Deidara smirked. "Really? Well, I guess you had to trade something to become a fucked up frankenstein… Was it your eyesight?" Malice flared in the other and the blonde took his chance to dive past him. The ploy worked and he was off towards the armory. "Suck it!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Rage glinted in Kakuzu's eyes and he was moving, not wanting to waste time in finishing Deidara. As he ran, Deidara could feel his chakra coming up from behind. They were almost to the armory. Kakuzu would have to be kept busy, or he might restock his weaponry as well. Again he reached into his pockets. 'Damn…' On his fingers he now had the last of his clay.

Kakuzu was gaining, but now the armory was in sight at the end of the hall. Hair lashing his face, Deidara pushed on, twirling the final piece of his clay. Without looking back, he threw it out. A small white bird appeared in the shrinking space between them. Kakuzu noted it briefly before refocusing on his fleeing prey. The moment he paid it no mind, it went for his face.

The explosion sounded behind him and Deidara glanced back in time to watch Kakuzu stumble. 'Perfect.' Slipping out of the other's view, he ducked into the armory. Familiar stone walls greeted him and he immediately spied the window. Smirking to himself, the blonde dove through feet first.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Itachi reopened his eyes, he scanned the hall for Konan. 'She's gone again! Shit!' Cool fingers wrapped around his shoulder and before he could turn, he felt her nails sliding up his spine. "You won't finish this so easily," she hissed.

Using only a fraction of a second to focus her chakra, she shaped paper fingers into spears. The moment she felt Itachi move in her grip, she thrust her fingers into his back. He started to pull away, following common instinct before thinking it through. She leaned forward, planning to paralyze him before she took her vengeance. Her outstretched arm became an easy target and Itachi spun to knock her away.

"What the-!" Her elbow disintegrated under his wrist, becoming strips of bright white paper. Their tendrils twisted in the air and then fell over his forearm. Not chancing more contact with her, he stumbled back as his arm began to throb. When he looked down his sleeve had been shredded and his skin severely lacerated.

Wincing with the pain, he used the mangekyou sharingan, catching her unaware with his own speed. Casting off his discomfort, he activated amateratsu. To his frustration, he only managed to hit her arm. Itachi watched tentatively as she howled in grieving fury. The fire was impossible to put out, and would eventually spread, but not fast enough. 'I can't stay behind to make sure it finishes her…'

Pain made her vision hazy, but she kept Itachi in sight. As if he meant to remind her of her quick defeat, he glanced back before starting down the hall. 'There's no way he's getting off so easily! Bastard!' Fury burning in her veins, she let her arm dissipate and sent its white shards after him. The gusting sound of it made him look back once more. This time a genuine swell of sharpened parchment greeted him. His hesitation was short-lived, but more than enough. Without thought, the surge consumed him, circling his figure.

Now the paper moved slower than before, and by nature, he shut his eyes to it. Itachi grit his teeth, feeling pasty paper slide under his skin and ease out trickling threads of crimson blood. 'Dammit!' Instinctive fear of opening his eyes held him, but he pushed it aside, sending amateratsu straight ahead.

He stared rigidly as everything in the onyx fire's path was laid to ruin. The air cleared and he met Konan's outraged glare. Her eyes went wide as raven flames ripped through the air.

She didn't know if she screamed or fell in silence as it tore through her center. Whether she became flesh or paper, there was no escape. Agony seared her from the inside of her stomach to her chest and the coolness of the stone floor did little to help her. The desire to fight left her as she pressed her face against the cracks. Only Itachi could put out amateratsu, and there was no hope of his aid now. 'I would rather die here…'

Feeling her demise consume her, she moved just enough to let her eyes char him from a distance. Hate and fire swallowed her as Itachi faded into a darkening expanse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Well... I actually lost part of this fic, AGAIN. It appears the universe hates this story. I hope I haven't lost too many readers in the year and half I've been gone. My apologies for the long wait. You'll probably be waiting more. I'm still sad about losing so much of the fic, and it makes it hard to write. This is only up because I found it on DA. Hopefully I can get a Beta Reader and they will kick me into shape._

_**PlEaSe ReViEw**  
_


End file.
